Forbidden Roses
by kagz1nonly
Summary: While suffering the loss of her friends Kagome finds out she's not a Higurashi. Koenma sends the SD to bring her in. She's Yuusuke's sister? What does her past hold? Who is that little girl? Hiei/Kag Rating for later chapters. REWRITE DONE!
1. Letting Go of the Past

**WARNING!: If you have started reading this story and chapter 17 has not yet been posted you are in for a lot of confusion. I have decided to completely rewrite my story chapter by chapter. If chapter 17 is not posted and you keep reading, there will be one point in the story where you go from my new version to the old one and they won't match up. **

Welcome to the new version of Forbidden Roses! I thank all my previous readers for sticking with me and rereading the story. I also welcome any new readers. I hope you all enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I will only write this once. I do not own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho. I have no claims on them, though I wish I did…. So does any other fan haha.

~Forbidden Roses~

~Letting Go of the Past~

Kagome stood staring into the bone eaters well. She missed her friends in the past. A tear fell down into the wells dark depths.

'None of them even know who I am now.' Another tear fell.

They had defeated Naraku and completed the jewel. After returning to the village they had a celebration. All of the friends she had made during this long journey had come to celebrate with her. Once the celebration was over Kagome went through the village and said her goodbyes to all her friends just in case she couldn't return. After her goodbyes she and the Inutachi gathered around for the wish. Kagome had made the wish. She had wished that the Hanyou Naraku had never existed and the evil he had done would be reversed.

There was no flash of pure light…

Midoriko did not appear and give them thanks…

There was no peaceful voice that said 'it shall be done'…

The jewel didn't so much as sparkle…

One moment Kagome was surrounded by her friends, the next, she was standing in front of the well in the well house in the present. After several attempts to return to the past, Kagome just sat on the well's floor and sobbed.

'_**Do not cry child.'**_

"_Who's there?"_

'_**I am, what you call, the Shikon Jewel.'**_

"_Midoriko?"_

'_**No, the one you call Midoriko exists no more. She gave her soul to stop those demons. The clashing of her and the demons' powers gave birth to my existence. The death of her soul gave birth to me.'**_

"_What? Then why are you just now telling me you have a consciousness?"_

'_**My words can only be heard by the pure hearted. None of my previous protectors were so. I had grown bored with the solitude and went dormant. I had been awakened the night I was ripped from your body. I had decided to observe you and the hanyou before making myself known. Unfortunately, I had been shattered before I had the chance to speak.'**_

"_Sorry."_

'_**It's in the past… actually… it isn't anymore.'**_

"_What?"_

'_**Do you wish to know what has happened to your friends?'**_

"_Y-yes."_

'_**Very well. Who's story would you like to hear first?'**_

"…_Is Naraku alive?"_

'_**No… You wished Naraku out of existence. The bandit Onigumo never succumbed to the demons and their wills. He simply lived out his live in that cave being taken care of by people of the village.'**_

"_Then… Inuyasha and Kikyou?"_

'_**Without Naraku's attempt to steal me, Kikyou continued to watch over me. Her wish to make Inuyasha a human was purely selfish, therefore I did not grant it. She was not pure of heart, but she was not a purely evil woman. Despite the fact that she could not turn Inuyasha human, they continued their relationship and married not long after. Once she married she passed her duties on to the younger sister, Kaede. Kikyou and Inuyasha lived together happily. They had three children together whom they raised until she died at the age of 50. Inuyasha watched over his children and their families for another 50 years until he too died of old age. His bloodline still thrives today.'**_

"_What about Sango and Kohaku?"_

'_**Without the interference of Naraku's followers, the Taijiya village was never destroyed. Sango's family was never killed. The village thrived happily and carried on as they had for centuries. Sango married and Kohaku became the leader of the village when their father passed.'**_

"_What about Miroku?"_

'_**Without Naraku's curse he was raised with the loving care of his father. Incidentally he happened to follow the holy path of a monk on his own. He became a traveling monk, helping village after village. He happened to end up at the Taijiya village and met Sango and her family. He stayed at the leader's, Sango's father, home. He and Sango grew very close and fell in love. He gave up his monkhood for her and they married a few years later. They had many many children. Their bloodline thrives all over Japan, and even America.'**_

"_I'm glad… How about Kouga?"_

'_**He ruled over his tribe with honor. Without the interference of Naraku's minions, the wolves had plenty of game and didn't have to hunt humans as they did before you met him. He mated with Ayame and their combined tribe flourished. They're still alive today, in the dense forests of the mountains of the makai.'**_

"_The makai?"_

'_**Yes, about two hundred years ago the singular realm of the past was separated into three realms. One for humans, one for demons, and one for spirits. The Makai is the realm for demons.'**_

"_Oh, so what happened to my little Shippo?"_

'_**Shippo was raised by his father. Without the shards the Thunder Brothers had no reason to kill his father. Shippo had a good life and was raised well. He mated with another kitsune and had one child. That child was the infamous Youko Kurama. His story did not end well, he chose the life of a thief and thus was tracked down and killed eventually, but if rumor serves true, Youko's spirit is now residing in a human avatar.'**_

"_Well, at least I can talk to Shippo's son's spirit if I ever find him. I can talk to him about Shippo, I'm sure he's told stories about our adventure."_

'_**No Kagome. They don't have any recollection of your adventure. Since Naraku never existed in that time… neither do you.'**_

"_What? No one remembers me? Why?" Kagome began to cry again. "How could they forget about me?"_

'_**Don't cry child. It was a part of the wish that what Naraku caused be reversed. Kikyou never burned me with her body, so I was never embedded in yours. You were never pulled into the past by the centipede demon. You never went to the past.'**_

"_Yes I did! I remember it all!"_

'_**You made the wish, so you remember what happened before the wish.'**_

"_What's worth remembering? All my friends don't know who I am! I had a family there! Sesshoumaru adopted me into his bloodline!"_

'_**Yes, he did. Though I could not allow all of your friends' memories to remain, I did not take away Sesshoumaru's. He knows of you. He knows what you did. He remembers training you and adopting you into his bloodline. Everything that your friends taught you, and changed in you, remains the same as it had would you not have made your wish. You are still apart of Sesshoumaru's bloodline, and he has waited for your reunion for 500 years.'**_

"_How will we meet if he's in a different realm?" Kagome sniffled._

'_**You will meet in time child. You've had a long day, go home, greet your family and get some rest.'**_

"_Wait."_

'_**What is it?'**_

"_Why are you here? If I made a wish on you, shouldn't you be gone?"_

'_**No, when granting your wish, I myself had been placed back into Kikyou's hands, then Kaede's. Kaede protected me fiercely, and when the time came where she thought of a good wish, she made it.'**_

"_What was it?"_

'_**Kaede was a pure hearted woman. I had many conversations with her through the years. She knew that I was created by the death of Midoriko's soul and had a consciousness. She grew quite fond of my company, and I of hers. I also told her of your story. How you were responsible for the happiness of thousands. We are both in your debt for that. Her wish, was that I could be reborn as a person with a living soul, not just a consciousness, so that I could one day pay our debts to you.'**_

"_And here you are, here to comfort me?"_

'_**Not quite. I am here now to tell you of your friends lives and how you made them all happy, but this is merely an aftermath of the wish you made. I have been reborn in your time, but I will have no recollection of our pasts. I only have knowledge of what has changed in the past. Who I am now, I do not know.'**_

"_How am I supposed to find you?"_

'_**It was Kaede's wish that our debts to you be repaid… we will meet again. Goodbye Kagome.'**_

It had been two months since it happened. Kagome has slowly adjusted to her new life. She had found out on that first day when she had returned home that the Shikon had also given her the last three years of her life back. She had returned on her fifteenth birthday. While she missed her friends dearly, she was grateful for the chance to redo all the work and classes she missed.

No one knows of what she did 500 years ago, except for her and Sesshoumaru. Yes, she had reunited with Sesshoumaru. They were closer than ever. He somehow managed to visit now and again through the realms. They met at least once a week, still… it was not the same as his visits to the Inutachi. He continued to train her as he had in the past. Her family just thought he was one of her teachers from school.

Kagome laid her hand on the well.

"Hn, I knew you'd be here, Imouto." A deep voice sounded behind her. She turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru then turned back to the well.

"I just… wish they knew how much I loved them."

"They know, they may not have known it in the past, but once they entered the spirit world, they were allowed to see their adventure, they were allowed to remember. Now, they are waiting for the day when you join them… but do not think to pay them an early visit. I will not allow you to live anything less than a full lifetime."

Kagome smiled. "Really? Will I see them again?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and held out his hand. "Come, Imouto. It's time for your lesson. Let go of the past, and look forward to your future."

Kagome rushed over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a hug. No other could have done this, for they'd have died before they took a second step, but Kagome was special. Sesshoumaru gave her a small squeeze, then separated. They headed away from the well house and into the shrines training grounds.

'_Let go of the past?' _Kagome thought. _'We'll see.'_

~End of Chapter~

~An~

Sooooo…. First chapter is rewritten. I will update one of my other stories, then work on the rewrite of the next chapter. Hope you like the new version!


	2. Bloodless Ties

Ok, the second chapters rewrite.

~Forbidden Roses~

~Bloodless Ties~

~Two Years Later~

Kagome stared at her mother's tear streaked face in shock. "Mama, what exactly are you saying?"

Rayne sighed and looked away from her. "Kagome… sweetheart... your name is Urameshi Kagome. I found you when you were six crying in an alley… I took you home and took care of you while I searched for your family. All you could remember was your name and your Yuusuke-nii-chan. That wasn't much for the police to go on, so they didn't look for long. Once they stopped looking I kept looking on my own. After a year of searching Osaka I couldn't find a single Urameshi who was missing a family member. You were beginning to forget who you were. You began calling me Momma and Souta Otouto. You became Higurashi Kagome. It has taken me eleven years, but I've finally found them. Urameshi Atsuko and Yuusuke, they are your biological mother and elder brother. About a week ago I sent them a letter explaining what I've explained to you just now. I've sent most of your things to them in Kyoto. It's time that you knew the truth and time that you were reunited with the family you lost so long ago." She paused and looked into Kagome's tearful eyes. "I want you to know, sweetheart, that you have always been a daughter to me. I may not have given you life, but I cherish it with every breath I take. You will always be welcome here no matter who you are."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother. "You will always be my Mama." She whispered.

~With Yuusuke~

Yuusuke burst into Koenma's office, causing the baby shaped prince to jump. He had just finished a week long mission that day and had finally been heading home when he had been called in for most likely another mission.

"Whatcha want brat? I don't have time to babysit today."

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE! I am over TEN TIMES your age! If anyone is babysitting it's ME!"

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Well I want you find and bring someone in."

"Ok, where is she?"

"We don't know…"

"What? Then what does she look like?"

"We…. Aren't exactly sure… we only have a childhood photo… sort of."

"And how old is that photo of yours?"

"…. ten years?"

" I'm out…"

"WHAT?"

"When you find out ACTUAL information on this girl you want us to bring in… let me know."

Yuusuke walked out of the office and into the lobby where his team waited.

"Well, what did Koenma want?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing, just wasting our time. Hey Botan, send us home will ya?"

"Ummmmm… sure."

Stepping through the portal, the team arrived in Yuusuke's living room. Yusuke plopped onto the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Stupid brat, calling us all the way over there for nothing." He grumbled.

"Yuusuke, aren't you worried about your mother hearing?" Kurama whispered.

"Keh, I doubt she's home, she's probably in some bar. Even if she was home, she'd be too drunk to remember anything in the morning."

The sound of a door shutting alerted them to Atsuko's return. As she entered the room, there were three things that were immediately noticeable. One being that she was sober, another was that she had a few pieces of paper clutched in her hand, and lastly, she looked as if she'd been crying for days.

"What's wrong?" Yuusuke asked, there was a hint of concern in his voice. Atsuko held back a sob and handed him the paper she was holding. Yuusuke took the paper, un crumpled it, and began to read. Without a word to anyone, he stood and left the room, an angry slam signaled his departure. The rest of his team stared at the paper left behind on the couch. Kurama, the first to recover from shock, quickly picked up the piece of paper.

"Do you mind, Urameshi-san?" She shook her head.

"Go ahead. I'll get you boys some tea. I don't think Yuusuke will be coming back for a while."

Kurama nodded his thanks and returned his attention to the letter in his hands. The others listened attentively as he read it out loud.

"_Dear Urameshi Family,_

_Hello, my name is Higurashi Rayne. You don't know who I am, but I have been searching for you for eleven years. eleven years ago I found a six year old girl crying in an alley. She had no memory of where she lived or who her parents were. Her only memories were her name and her elder brother's name. Her name, was Urameshi Kagome. I took her in that night, and she has stayed with us ever since. It took me eleven years, but I've finally found you. I have raised Kagome as one of my own, she is a beautiful, kind, sweet, strong, and brave girl. While I don't know the circumstances that caused Kagome to be alone in the alley that day, part of me is very happy that she was. I am contacting you because I plan to tell her about where she really comes from, and I am sure she will want to know the truth of what happened that day. She has forgotten the few memories she had, such as her real last name and her "Yuusuke-Nii-Chan", but I am sure that once she is reunited with you that they will come back. If you wish to reunite with Kagome, please let me know so that we can set up arrangements. You are her flesh and blood family, and you deserve to know the angel that you have brought to this world. I thank you for doing so, she has touched the lives of everyone around her. Take care of her._

_Sincerely,_

_Higurashi Rayne"_

"Urameshi has a SISTER?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yes," Atsuko answered as she walked into the room. She sat a trey of tea and some kind of biscuits on the table. "Her name is Kagome. She and Yuusuke were inseparable when they were younger. He was always very protective of her. She was the shyest thing around strangers, but when Yuusuke was there she'd light up the room with a smile. He adored his little sister, never let her out of his sight. But… I changed all of that." More tears formed in the woman's eyes. "On her fifth birthday, I forced them apart. I took her with me to go shopping. Instead, I ended up in a bar, leaving her out in the streets. I got so drunk that I forgot about her. When I got home, Yuusuke was sitting on the doorstep, a birthday present for Kagome sitting in his lap. When he realized I was drunk, he lost it. He kept screaming at me asking where she was, but I was too far gone to answer. He ran off in search of her, and it wasn't till the next day that I actually realized that they were both missing. I had to call the police to get Yuusuke back, he wouldn't stop looking for Kagome. They had to restrain him to keep him from leaving. We never found Kagome…. It was all my fault." The woman started sobbing.

"I'm very sorry… but, at least she's coming home."

"Yes, but what does a little girl, abandoned at five and missing for twelve years, really have to come home to? "

"Well…" Kurama looked towards the door. "She has her Yuusuke-Nii-Chan for starters. I'm sure she'll forgive you as well Urameshi-san, after all, you are her mother."

The woman looked at Kurama, there was a hint of hope in her eyes. Kurama smiled kindly at her and then turned towards the door.

"I'll go find Yuusuke, I think you two need to have a talk."

~_With Yuusuke~_

Yuusuke walked down the alleyway with tears in his eyes. He sat down on an old, thrown out, sofa and closed his eyes. Memories of his little sister flashed in his mind. His imouto, the one he lost all those years ago…

~flashback~

He was pushing his imouto on the swing. Both were giggling uncontrollably as she shouted for him to push her higher.

"Higher Niichan Higher!" Kagome giggled. Yuusuke grinned at the sound.

"Okay, hold on tight chibi!" he shouted as he pushed her harder thus making her go higher. Kagome squealed with glee and immediately held on tighter. They went on like this for five more minutes before they heard their mother shout.

"Yuusuke! Kagome! Bangohan wa dekimashita!" (Dinner is ready, my grammar may be wrong though) she called. Yuusuke grabbed Kagome's swing and stopped it so she could get off.

"Come on Kagome chibi, we better go wash our hands before Okaasan gets mad," he grinned down at her.

"Okay," Kagome chirped happily. Yuusuke held out his hand for hers. She took the offered hand and they started to run up the hill towards the house. As they got closer to the house Kagome slowed her pace to a walk and Yuusuke followed suit.

"Niichan?" Kagome looked at Yuusuke with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. Kimiko is coming over tomorrow and she always beats me up and hurts me and nobody believes me when I tell them. They think I make it up!" she whimpered

"Don't worry; I'll protect you no matter what. You're my imouto and I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll always be there for you!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Promise?" she asked. Her face brightened.

"Of course!"

"Yubikiri?" she asked holding out her pinky.

Yuusuke laughed and linked his pinky around her smaller one. The both faced each other and chanted/sang at the same time:

"Yubikiri genman uso tsuitara hari sen bon no- masu (- means they carried the note longer)" they shook their linked pinkies (kind of like a hand shake with pinkies) and said "Yubi kitta!" (If you aren't familiar with this song, look at 1 at the bottom of the page)Kagome immediately cheered up and hugged her Niichan.

"Good! You're the bestest Niichan ever!" Yuusuke laughed and hugged his imouto back. They both ran in to wash their hands for supper.

_End Flashback~_

Another tear fell down Yuusuke's cheek as the little song rang through his thoughts over and over again.

He promised her. He swore to her that he'd always be there. That he'd always protect her no matter what…

_Yubikiri genman…_

He couldn't keep that promise…

_Uso tsuitara…_

He failed his sister, his Imouto….

_Hari sen bon…_

He couldn't keep her safe…

_No-masu…_

More tears fell down his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Kurama was there with a sympathetic look on his face. Yuusuke looked back down at the ground. Kurama sat down beside him on the old beaten couch.

" I deserve a thousand needle drink and my pinky cut off," he mumbled.

"_What?" _Kurama asked confused.

"I promised her that I'd protect her, we did Yubikiri Genman. She was my imouto, and I let her get taken away from us," Yuusuke put his face in his hands.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that Atsuko would accidentally lose her," Kurama replied.

"I don't think it was an accident…" Yuusuke growled.

"What do you mean? You think that your mother _meant _to leave your sister there?"

"I _think _that when Kagome was born Okaasan and Otousan got into this huge fight. (please remember that it is my story and I'm making some of the parts up and it is not from the actual anime) Tousan had found out that Kaasan had been drinking while she was pregnant with Kagome. He got really angry with her. He said that he was leaving and that he was taking us with him, that he wanted a divorce and full custody. Kaasan didn't like the idea so she threw a fit and told him to get out. So, he walked out the door and said he'd be back for his things and us later. Later that night she got a phone call from the hospital. Tousan got shot two blocks away from the house. He died before he even got to the hospital. Okaasan was upset, she started drinking even more. She started yelling at Kagome, even though Kagome was only a year old. She would scream that it was her fault that Tousan was dead. It went on like that for two years until I had enough and yelled back at her. It wasn't Kagome's fault and she had no right to yell at her. She finally stopped yelling at Kagome, but she always had a little cruelty towards Kagome, little things like ignoring her when she cried, hardly talking to her, stuff like that. Only when Kagome was gone did she show that she even cared a little about her. Only when she disappeared did Kaasan acknowledge that Kagome was her daughter and never deserved the way she had treated her." Yuusuke took a deep breath and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I was the only one who treated her the way she should have been treated. I was her protector, the only one who stood up for her. I said I'd always be there for her… and I failed." He stood up and looked at Kurama who had been quietly listening to his story. "This time I'm not gonna mess up. I won't fail her, not this time," He turned and walked back towards his house. "Yubi kitta" he sang to himself.

~End of Bloodless Ties~

~1~ Yubikiri Genman is a japanese song that is almost like a crossover of what we call pinky promisses and the cross my heart sayings. Yubikiri Genman (Yubikiri Genman) Uso tsuitara (If (you) tell a lie) Harisenbon Nomasu (Drink a thousand needles) Yubi Kitta ((and) cut off (your) pinky)


	3. Kagome's Moving On

Alright! Working on chapter three rewrite! Enjoy!

~Forbidden Roses~

~Kagome's Moving On~

"I'm gonna miss you sis!" Souta mumbled into her shirt. Kagome smiled and gave him a final squeeze before pulling away. She took one last look at the Higurashi family. A tear slid down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you all so much! Thank you, for everything. You have always been my family, blood or not."

"Kagome, dear, you make it sound like you'll never see us again! There's no reason you can't come and visit, in fact, if you don't come and visit we'll come after you!" Rayne joked tearfully.

"Of course I'll visit mama! I'll come visit whenever I can!" she smiled.

With a last goodbye, Kagome turned to gather her bags and board the train. As she sped towards Kyoto, she began to think about her biological family. Ever since she had been told of her origins, Kagome has had been gaining a few memories. She even had a dream about the life she had before the Higurashi family. Whenever she tried to remember what her mother looked like, she drew a blank. What she did remember was her Yuusuke-Nii-Chan. When she thought about it, she did have dreams of him before… many times. She would dream of a boy with Honey brown eyes and short black hair. He was always smiling at her and saying things, but she could never hear them. Then she'd wake up, confused and dazed, but now she could put a name to that face. That was her Yuusuke-Nii-Chan. When her memories began to resurface she realized he was the one who cared.

Her okaasan, she had a feeling that her mother didn't like her very much when she was a baby. Her Tousan, she didn't have one, he was dead. Her Niisan though, he was the one who took care of her. She knew they were always together, until that day.

Obviously she doesn't remember, she was FIVE for crying out loud… She couldn't really remember anything at all, but somehow she knew. She remembered how she and her Niisan used to play all the time. Her Niisan would protect her from the bigger boys. She remembered how he wouldn't let anyone, not even their Okaasan take her away from him. He never really trusted their Okaasan for some reason.

'_But that day,'_ Thought Kagome,_ 'That day she forced us apart. It was my birthday, Niisan said he had a big surprise for me. Okaasan took me somewhere, where did she take me? Why? It was a crowded place, I could hardly keep up with her. Then… she was gone… Yuusuke was gone… I never saw him again. Even though he promised to protect me.' _

_Yubikiri Genman…_

The words sang through her head

'_Why didn't he keep his promise?'_

_Uso Tsuitara Hari Sen Bon_

The son continued in her mind as the image of two children swinging came to her mind.

'_What happened, all those years ago?'_

_Nooooooooooooooooomasu_

The song stopped and the image disappeared.

Kagome shook her head quickly, realizing she had been lost in thought. The train had stopped, and people were starting to get off. Realizing that she too, was supposed to be getting off at this stop, Kagome quickly gathered her bags and got off of the train. She sighed as she finally got out of the train station. She quickly made her way to the bus stop and seated herself on the bench. Checking her watch she let out another sigh. She had a whole hour before the right bus showed up.

As she waited, Kagome's mind began to wander once more. This time, she began to think of how much she's changed since she made her wish on the Shikon No Tama. After her mourning phase, Kagome decided to make the best out of her fresh start. It wasn't too long after her conversation with the Shikon Jewel that Sesshoumaru had appeared. He would appear at least once a week to visit and train her. They became even close than they had been in the past. Only she could crack the cold exterior the Demon Lord held. He had trained her with every weapon known to man or demon. He even gave her quite the collection of her own. Rayne had simply though she was a fan of weapons, she had no idea that she could actually use them. Kagome had become very different from the frail and pale girl that had defeated Naraku. Her skin had more color in it, not completely tan, but not too far from it. Her hair had become softer and silkier, her eyes, once a chocolate brown, had more of a gold tint to it due to Sesshoumaru's blood in side of her. She had filled out well, her curves turning from baby fat to lean feminine muscle.

Kagome briefly wondered if she looked anything like the little girl her Niisan played with. The sound of the bus drew her out of her reverie. She was almost there. She would meet her biological family in less than half an hour. She would meet her biological mother.

But more importantly she was going to meet him again…

Her protector…

Her savior…

Her childhood friend…

Her big brother…

Her Yuusuke-Nii-Chan…

"Yubi Kitta" she sang lowly as she boarded the bus.

~At Yuusuke's Home~

Yuusuke and Kurama walked into the living room. Atsuko glance up at them as they entered. Kuwabara was munching on a biscuit and slurping tea. Hiei, of course, was standing by a window, glaring at the two for taking so long. The only reason the hybrid was still here was his curiosity of Urameshi's sister, not that he'd admit such a reason out loud.

"When did you get that letter?" Yuusuke asked.

"About four days ago. I replied to Higurashi-san, Kagome-" she paused and looked away as she saw Yuusuke visibly stiffen at her saying Kagome's name. "… Kagome's things were delivered yesterday."

"When will she be here?"

"… In about an hour."

Yuusuke nodded and gave her a small smile. "You… should clean yourself up. You don't want Kagome's first time seeing you in twelve years to be like this, do ya?"

Atsuko blushed and raised a hand to her tear streaked face. Her eyes were pretty puffy, and she probably looked like hell. She gave her son a small smile and nodded. "I'll be down in a little bit." With that said she rushed off to wash her face and change her clothes.

Yuusuke turned to his team. "Are you staying or going?"

"What do you wish us to do, Yuusuke?"

He sighed, "You might as well stay. You'll be running into her a lot I guess, might as well get the introductions out of the way. But I'm warning you… if ANY of you touch her… I will rip you to fucking shreds." He threatened in a deadly calm voice.

"Understood." Kurama smiled.

"Hmph like anyone related to you would be worth touching." Kuwabara retorted. This earned him a punch in the face.

"Hn." Hiei turned his attention to the view of the window. He did not like waiting, but, he would do so to see what kind of sister the brash detective like Yuusuke would be so protective of.

~End of Kagome's Moving On~

Alright, Three chapters done… ugh… fourteen more to go… haha.

By the way, if anyone finds any grammar problems or spelling errors, let me know so that I can go back and change them. I'm a little distracted sometimes when I'm working on these and even if I reread my work I tend to miss some things.


	4. Reunion

Alright! On to the fourth chapter rewrite! I'm happy with the changes so far, I hope you all are too! I'm a little iffy about how I'm going to keep the parts I want from the older version as I get more into the story but I'm sure I'll figure it out.

~Forbidden Roses~

Kagome walked up to the door and stopped. She stared at it for several minutes thinking.

'_What if they don't want me there? What if they hate me and that's why they left me out in the streets?_ _They did say they wanted me here… but what if it was more out of obligation than want?' _Her mind filled with questions, none of which were going to get answered standing outside of the door. With a deep calming breath, Kagome gathered herself and knocked on the door.

She heard footsteps heading towards the door… _'This is it!_' she thought, her heart pounded in her chest as the door opened.

~With Yuusuke~

They had spent the past hour in silence. Well, he, and Hiei had. Kurama had taken up a polite conversation with Atsuko and Kuwabara was trying to get answers out of him about his sister. Yuusuke sighed and continued to stare at the television. He didn't actually know what was going on, some old man talking about lie detector results and such. With another sigh he turned off the T.V. and turned to Kuwabara.

"Seriously dude, what does she look like?"

"Kuwabara, if you ask me one more question about my sister I'll put you in a fucking coma, then you'll never find out what she looks like."

Kuwabara was about to respond when a knock came from the door. Yuusuke glared at Kuwabara before standing up and walking to the door.

~Back to Kagome~

The door swung open in a blur revealing a boy with honey brown eyes and black hair that was gelled back out of his face. She immediately knew it was him, her Yuusuke-Nii-Chan.

"Kagome?" His eyes looked like they were going to mist over. She nodded and gave him a weak smile, her recent thoughts had caused her to doubt whether or not her brother actually liked her. Yuusuke smiled and gathered her up in a giant bear hug, lifting her up off of her feet. He held her tight and whispered how much he missed her.

'_She's here! My Imouto! She's safe!' _Yuusuke thought. HE felt Kagome's tears wet his shirt; not that he cared. He pushed her away at arm's length so that he could get a good look at her. She still had a little bit of her five year old self in her face, but she definitely grew everywhere else. He gave her a lopsided grin and she smiled back.

"Do you remember who I am?" he asked.

"Only my bestest friend and my big brother!" she laughed.

"Good, cuz I missed my bestest friend and little sister. I missed her a lot." He gave her one last hug before fully letting go. "I guess we should head on in then huh?" He laughed and grabbed her back. "Kaa-san's waiting for you, and I have a few friends that I want you to meet ok?" Kagome nodded and followed him into the house.

'_I'll keep her safe this time. Nothing's gonna stop me, not even Koenma." _If possible, the grin on Yuusuke's face grew.

As Kagome walked into the living room she looked around at it's occupants. There was only one woman in the room, obviously her mother. The other three were male. The one closest to her and Yuusuke was sitting on a couch by himself. She was sure that if he had been standing, he'd be much taller than her. He looked to be the least attractive of them, but that didn't really mean anything to Kagome. HE had bright orange hair in an Elvis like style and had beady little eyes. Another boy was sitting next to her mother. He was also pretty tall, but not as tall as the Elvis haired boy. This boy had scarlet red colored hair and beautiful emerald green eyes that reminded Kagome of Shippo's. He was wearing a reddish purple uniform. As Kagome looked into his eyes she could have sworn that they flashed gold, but she ignored it, assuming it was her imagination. Kagome's eyes finally landed on the boy by the window. Her eyes met his blood red ones. He wasn't as tall as the other boys, but at least an inch or more taller than herself. His hair was spiked up and seemed to defy gravity. It was jet black with a star burst of white. He was completely dressed in black._ 'My kinda guy right there' _she joked in her head. His eyes narrowed at her and she realized he was reading her mind. _'I knew I sensed demon auras… but I didn't realize that one could read my mind. HEY!' _The boy's eyes widened. _'Do you mind? It's rude to read someone's thoughts when they don't want you to!' _despite her thoughts, he continued to read her mind.

'_Alright buddy, I warned you!'_ Kagome started thinking of a demon who had once had a creepy infatuation with Inuyasha. She hadn't bothered to catch his name, but the demon had sickly pale green skin and tattoos all over his body. The demon had always acted like a girl, trying to seduce Inuyasha. Kagome started picturing him in different outfits and positions that would put Miroku to shame. A look of disgust appeared on the boys face and Kagome felt his presence leave her mind. She suppressed a giggle as her attention was caught by Yuusuke's words.

"Mama, Look who's here," He called.

"KAGOME! My baby girl!" she shouted as she stood up and tightly hugged her. "I'm so sorry I left you alone!" she sobbed.

"I-it's ok o-okaa-san " Kagome didn't really feel comfortable calling Atsuko Mama… She already had a mama. One that took care of her and raised her to be the woman she was.

"Kagome." Yuusuke interrupted. "I'd like you to meet my friends. The ugly tall one is Kuwabara…"

"HEY!" Elvis shouted. He went to punch Yuusuke in the gut but Yuusuke sidestepped and punched him effectively knocking him out.

"As I was saying, that's Kuwabara. The red head is Ku- Shuuichi," he corrected himself hoping Kagome didn't notice his slip up. "and the guy in black is Hiei. Guys, this is my sister, Kagome." He finished

"It's nice to meet you Miss Kagome," Kurama politely greeted. Once again Kagome thought she saw his eyes flash that brilliant gold they had before.

"Hn."

'_Looks like another youkai with a very limited vocabulary," _she thought. Hiei glared at her. _'What?' _her eyebrow cocked at him, _'prove me wrong Mr. "hn" ' _she thought, annoyed that he was once again reading her mind. _'Maybe you need another lesson when not to read peoples' minds.' _He immediately stopped. Glaring at her triumphant smirk.

"Well Kagome I'm sure you're hungry. Why don't I go and fix you something to eat?"Atsuko chirped. She was obviously happy that her daughter had returned. Kagome smiled and nodded with a polite thank you. Atsuko walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room Kagome glared at the four boys.

"Ok, so what's going on here?"

"What do you mean miss Kagome?" Kurama's curious tone rang out in the silent room.

"First of all, you can just call me Kagome. Second of all, why are a demon and a demonic avatar in my brother's living room and not in the Makai?"

The team was shocked.

"How did you?" five sets of beeping noises interrupted them. Kagome pulled out her cell phone from her pocket as the boys quickly grabbed their communicators and turned them off. They looked at each other and then at Kagome.

"Moshi moshi?" She said brightly into the phone. " Right now? No, it's not a problem, I'll be there as soon as I change. Oh, really? Hold on, let me put you on speaker phone while I get ready." She pressed a button on her phone and sat it on the floor next to her bag.

"_**I'm really sorry to do this to you dear." **_A woman's voice came through the phone.

"Don't worry about it, things happen and you have to reschedule."

"_**I'll tell Gin you'll be over in an hour for his lesson."**_

"Actually, I just moved so I'm much closer than I was before, I can be over there in about ten minutes."

"_**Wonderful! Gin will be so happy to see you. He always goes on and on about "Kagome Sensei""**_

"He's a good student. At first I was a little iffy about teaching a kid with such sharp weapons, but he's a good kid. He knows not to mess around during lessons." Kagome pulled off her shirt. She had a sleeveless bodysuit underneath. She grabbed out armor plates for her shoulders, arms and knees. She tied an obi to her middle and pulled out swords, daggers, throwing stars, little pouches and other weapons. She attached them in various spots in her obi and armor plates. She took off her shoes and replaced them with combat boots. "Alright, I'm all done getting ready. Tell Gin that today's lesson will be started with a test. He can use any weapon we've worked on so far."

"_**Will do Kagome dear. I'll see you in a few minutes!"**_

"Bye!" Kagome hung up and looked at the stunned team. "We'll finish this conversation later boys, okay? Right now I have a lesson to teach."

Atsuko walked into the room with a tray of food.

"Kagome? What are you doing dear?"

"I'm sorry Okaa-san, I was just unexpectedly called in to work. I'll be back soon ok?"

Atsuko nodded.

"Is my bike here yet?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it arrived a little bit ago, it's outside."

"Thanks!" Kagome walked out of the room and out of the house. Yuusuke and the gang followed her out, saying they had to leave as well. They paused and watched as Kagome straddled a big black motorcycle and revved it. Soon she was out of sight, disappearing between the cars on the road.

When she left, Botan popped in. "Guys! You're supposed to go somewhere private so I can create a portal, not talk to girls!"

Yuusuke glared at the grim reaper. "Shut up Botan! It's the fucking runt's fault for interrupting me when I was talking to my sister." He growled. He stepped though the awaiting portal without another word.

"He has a sister?" she asked. Kurama nodded.

"Yuusuke's sister has been missing for thirteen years. Today was the first day he's seen her since the day she went missing. It's understandable that he's upset over having to leave her so soon."

~Koenma's Office~

Yuusuke burst through the door. "What is it runt?"

"DON'T CALL ME RUNT! I've called you back here because we need you find that girl."

"The one you have no idea what she looks like other than an old photo?"

"Yes."

"Forget it!"

"YUUSUKE! Whether you like it or not you are GOING to bring this girl in for us. Now, you can either do this with the picture and have a small idea of what the girl looks like, or you can search for her on your own and bring in every single girl you see on the street until you get it right."

Yuusuke muttered a curse. " Fine, show us the damn picture."

Koenma pointed towards a screen. On the screen was a picture of four people. One was a little toddler with black hair and chocolate brown eyes and black hair. The woman holding him also had black hair and brown eyes, she looked to be in her mid thirties. There was an old man standing beside her and in front of the trio was a little girl with honey brown eyes. A girl who looked exactly like Kagome.


	5. Kagome's Story

~Forbidden Roses~

The team gaped at the picture on the screen.

"Koenma, what exactly do you want with this girl?" Kurama asked cautiously. He could see the tension in Yuusuke's stance.

Koenma pressed a button and the picture switched to one of a tall man with dark obsidian eyes. His face looked as if it would rip any second due to the wide, sinister grin that adorned it. The man towered over a little girl, his hands resting on her shoulders. The little girl had black hair with red and blue highlights. Her right eye was red, her left blue. It was obvious the girl was the same girl that was in the previous picture.

"This girl, is a forbidden child." Koenma started.

"I-is that Kagome?" Yuusuke asked in surprise.

"Kagome? Who the hell is Kagome?" Koenma asked.

"Kagome is the name of Yuusuke's long lost, recently found, younger sister… and … it seems like she's also the girl you're looking for." Kurama answered.

"Oh… well… didn't see that coming…" Koenma muttered nervously. He fidgeted under the gaze of Yuusuke and his team.

"Hn, did you just call her a forbidden child?" Hiei asked.

"How the hell did you not see that coming?" Yuusuke asked, ignoring Hiei. "Shouldn't you have some fucking paperwork on this shit? I mean, you're supposed to have information on every fucking spirit and you didn't know I had a sister?"

"Do you know how much 'fucking paperwork' there is for each spirit? And you're right. We have information, which means there are TONS of paperwork for EVERY spirit. So EXCUSE ME FOR NOT LOOKING THROUGH THE NEVER ENDING PAPERWORK FOR A SISTER I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD!" Koenma screamed. He took a deep, calming breath, and continued. "The girl in this picture is indeed the same person from the first picture. The man behind her is called Kaze. He took the girl when she was five and used her for his experiments for five years."

"That can't be right," Yuusuke interrupted. "We lost Kagome when she was five and Higurashi-san found her and took care of her."

"You didn't let me finish. Kaze is a very powerful demonic sorcerer. He is the only one of his kind who is able to create a barrier that is not only undetectable, but actually changes the flow of time within it. While one year passes by outside of the barrier, five years have already passed within it. Since it's an unnatural time flow, anyone inside of the barrier ages as though they were living outside of the barrier in the natural time flow."

"That still doesn't make sense," Yuusuke argued. "If that girl really is Kagome, which I'm pretty damn sure it is, then the time doesn't add up. The woman who took Kagome in found her on the streets. She's been taking care of her ever since, it even said so in the letter."

"Yuusuke… if I remember correctly, you said that Kagome disappeared twelve years ago?" Kurama interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"In the letter, I distinctly remember it saying that the woman had found Kagome… eleven years ago."

Yuusuke cursed and pulled the crumpled letter from his pocket, scanning the letter for the information he sought. He growled. "That sunnova bitch!"

"Koenma," Hiei's cold voice interrupted Yuusuke's rant.

"Uh… yes?" The prince asked nervously.

"Finish the story. _Now."_

"oh.. yes.." He cleared his throat. "Well, Kaze has been on our most wanted list for centuries. He practices the darkest of magic and deals in the most forbidden of arts. We had managed to capture one of his servants who were leaving the barrier. Before the servant died, an unfortunate side effect of an obedience spell, we managed to find out about his latest experiments. He had kidnapped a five year old girl and brought her inside of the barrier, conducting experiments on her. These experiments of his… turned the girl into a forbidden child. Kaze knew we were onto him, so he placed a spell on the girl, sealed her memories, and returned her to the outside world. He most likely planned on coming back for her once he made another barrier, but neither he nor the girl had been found after that. We have been searching for her for many years…and now that we know her location…" His eyes shifted to Yuusuke nervously. "I'm sorry… but she must be destroyed."

Yuusuke snapped.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DOES SHE NEED TO BE DESTROYED? THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M LETTING YOU TOUCH HER!"

"I'm sorry Yuusuke but we have to dispose of-" Koenma's words were cut off as a portal appeared in the room.

"You will do no such thing." A cold emotionless voice cut through the room.

Out of the portal stepped the Lord of Makai. Sesshoumaru shot an icy glare at the now trembling Koenma.

"L-l-lord Sesshoumaru! What brings you to the spirit realm?"

"I am here to warn you and your pathetic personnel that if you even think of harming my imouto again you will not live long enough to change your minds." The lord growled.

"I-imouto?" Koenma stuttered.

Sesshoumaru sighed and conjured up another portal. "Come here sister." Kagome stepped through the portal.

"What's up fluff butt?" Kagome smiled at the Inuyoukai. "Hurry up I have to get back to my… family…Yuusuke Niichan what are you doing here? Where is here by the way?" She questioned, taking a look around Koenma's office. As soon as her eyes landed on Koenma they widened. She walked over to him and gently poked his cheek. "Awwwwe what a cute baby" she squealed. Seeing that Koenma was completely terrified she turned back to Sesshoumaru. "What'd you do to the poor thing? He's terrified!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look. "You assume that it was I who scared him?"

"Of course! I know how you are with children; they're all scared crapless whenever you're around. It's like you pinch them when nobody's looking or something. I think you enjoy it." She giggled at her own words.

"For your information, this Sesshoumaru has never, nor will he ever lower himself to pinching a child for mere amusement. Also, that is no child that is the prince of the spirit world. He chooses to look like a baby although he has already passed into adult hood."

"Oh… weird."

"S-She's your Imouto?" Koenma stuttered. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I adopted her as my sister about 500 years ago,"

"That's IMPOSSIBLE" Yuusuke interrupted, "Kagome's _MY_ Imouto and she's only seventeen!"

"Hehe, yeah… about that. I guess it's time to let you guys in on my full story." Kagome then explained her past encounters with the feudal era and her friends in the past and how she came to be an adopted family member to the lord of Makai.

"Ah b-but apparently t-that's not your whole story" Koenma stuttered out.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's my whole story! I think I would know my whole story don't you? I don't know any other story that could be mine here do you?" Kagome rambled.

"Well if you would let him, one of my employees could unlock your memories and your past so that we could all see it" he gestured to a man who was standing in the doorway.

Kagome looked at the man and shrugged. "Sure I don't have anything to hide, but I still don't get what you mean by not my whole story. I guess it couldn't hurt,"

The man walked towards Kagome. Both Yusuke and Sesshoumaru stepped in his way, Sesshoumaru growling, Yusuke glaring and cracking his knuckles. Kagome shook her head. "Both of you calm down. I'll be fine; geez big brothers are way too overprotective." They both shot her annoyed looks. Looked at each other, nodded, then backed down. At least for the moment. _'They got along waaaaaaay too fast. I just KNOW that this won't end well. Not just one overprotective brother, but TWO? Oh dear, well, at least there'll be more people to annoy and play pranks on' _she immediately cheered up at the thought and turned her attention to the approaching man.

The man placed two fingers on her forehead and started chanting. The screen in Koenma's office flickered and the team turned to watch.


	6. Transformations

~Forbidden Roses~

Kagome screamed in pain. Her body began to seize as black electricity ran over her body. The demon touching her was thrown back. Her hair grew longer and blue and green highlights appeared in her ebony locks. Her eyes widened in pain. They turned a bright silver, her obsidian orbs dilating. A thin line of neon green circled her irises. Her teeth grew into fangs, her nails into claws. Her nails were as black as her hair, each nail sported a frozen rose on them, except for the middle which had a silver crescent moon. Her lips paled and turned a sickly blue. Her eyelids had silver shadow on them. Her entire complexion paled. She looked as if she were frozen. Her pale skin looked like it had tiny ice crystals in it, causing her to shimmer as she shook. Tattoos of dark green thorny vines with the occasional blooming rose appeared on her arms, shoulders and back. Adorning her brow was a crescent moon, frozen vines wrapped around the moon. Her entire appearance seemed to emanate the elements of darkness, ice, and plant life. Once her physical transformation finished, her clothes also began to change. Her old beat up converses changed to black boots that went up her calves. They were laced up with neon green laces. Her previously plain socks turned into thigh high black and purple striped stockings. Her faded jeans and hello kitty t-shirt turned into a corset dress with a flared out skirt that ended a few inches away from the tops of her stockings. The dress was short, but was just long enough to keep hidden that she wouldn't want to be seen. The corset part of the dress was purple and black. The sides and chest was a dark purple. The middle of the corset was black. The laces of the corset were purple. The skirt was black and frilled. Black and purple layers underneath added to the frilled look. Her hands were covered with fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. The gloves were striped black and neon green.

Kagome collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"What the FUCK did you do?" Yuusuke screamed at the terrified man still sprawled on the floor. Sesshoumaru seized the man by his throat, his deafening growls filled the room.

"I-I didn't do anything! This wasn't supposed to happen!" the man gasped out the best he could.

"Oh no, don't sell yourself so short." A mysterious voice called. Everyone turned to address the strange voice.

"Kaze!" Koenma gasped. He went ignored by the stranger, who was staring at Kagome's collapsed form. Yuusuke and Sesshoumaru quickly blocked his view. The man looked up and grinned.

"You did me a great favor by breaking the seal. If you hadn't triggered the spell and broken the seal, I wouldn't have found my little pet so fast. You're intentions may have been to unlock her past, but only I can do that. You've simply shortened my search. I would suggest you not try to unlock her past again, her sanity will not last through the next attempt."

The room was filled with wary silence. The only sound came from Kagome's uncontrollable gasps.

"How did you get in here Kaze?" Koenma sneered. Contradictory to common belief, the rekai was a highly secured place. No one but the Lords of the realms should be able to make portals to the Rekai.

"I felt Kagome's powers being released. What, you think you're pathetic barriers can hold me back? I have perfected the art of barrier-making, what makes you think that I wouldn't know how to break through them as well?" The man sneered back. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared next to Kagome. "I've come to retrieve my pet." He placed a finger on the crescent moon adorning her forehead. When he touched the marking, it transformed. The crescent moon turned into a blazing sun, in front of the sun a white tiger crouched proudly, surrounded by flames. Her blue and green highlights changed to orange and red. Her ebony locks turned a shocking silvery white. Her eyes opened again as she shrieked in pain once more. Her pupils turned a brilliant white as her irises turned to a molten gold. A dark orange ring circled her irises. The thorny vine tattoos disappeared and a family of white tigers appeared on her lower back. Kagome's pale skin turned into a darker tan and it looked as if rubies were imbedded into her skin instead of ice crystals. Her pale blue lips changed into a luscious red her eyelids were a mixture of oranges and yellows. Her black nails turned white, the roses turned into tigers eyes that seemed to reflect flames in them. The crescent moons on her middle fingers turned into suns. Like her previous form, the colors gave the feeling of the elements fire, animal life, and light. Her clothes turned again also. Her shoes disappeared altogether so that she was barefoot. Her stockings and dress turned into white jean like pants with the right leg cut short so that the frayed end stopped a few inches down her thigh. Her shirt was long sleeved and flared out at her fingertips. It was a shimmery golden color and tied in the front below her breasts. The shirt ended two inches below her breasts showing off her femininely sculpted abdomen.

Kagome's screams worsened as she convulsed.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Yuusuke screamed. He and Sesshoumaru had leapt at the man, only to be thrown back by a barrier he erected. Sesshoumaru's feral growls increased as he sliced at the barrier.

"I have done nothing. Your man over there," he gestured towards the cowering demon that had caused Kagome pain. "Is the one who unlocked her powers. If you are to blame anyone for her pain, it should be him."

"Bullshit!" Yuusuke yelled as he shot at the barrier.

Kaze chuckled. He watched as everyone tried their hardest to break through the barrier. He momentarily turned away from Kagome. "If you had left her seal alone, she wouldn't have had to suffer this much, If I had taken it off myself, she might have been a little more comfortable, or at least tied down." He laughed. "Now, it is time that we returned to my home."

Kagome sat up quickly as Kaze turned to retrieve her, and she crawled as fast as she could towards the barrier, touching it with her hand. Kaze gripped her ankle and dragged her back to him. Before he managed to pull her away, Kagome managed to disable the barrier. Yuusuke and Sesshoumaru immediately closed in on them. Yuusuke pulled her into his arms and backed away as Sesshoumaru drove his claws into Kaze's shoulder. Hissing in pain, Kaze leapt out of the way of Sesshoumaru's second attack and glared at the other occupants of the room. His eyes finally fell on Kagome, then back to the others.

"You will not keep me from what's mine." He snarled. He soon disappeared with another flash.


	7. Mystery girl

~Forbidden Roses~

Yuusuke growled, careful not to move the shuddering girl in his arms. "What the fuck does he mean what is his? Fucking bastard. Kagome belongs to no one."

"Kaze put Kagome through many experiments and torture. If she were a normal human, she wouldn't have lasted through the first. He has twisted her into something unnatural, something forbidden, unholy-"

"You will cease your talking before I cut out your tongue, brat!" Sesshoumaru snarled. Koenma quickly snapped his mouth shut with a small whimper.

Yuusuke placed Kagome on a nearby couch. She whimpered and he stepped away. A multicolored flash came from Kagome's body. When the flash was gone, the team, prince, and lord watched in awe as she transformed again. Her hair had grown to the back of her knees. The right half of her hair was ebony, the left was silver. The black half of her hair had red and orange highlights while the silver half had green and blue highlights. The left eye was silver black and neon green like her first transformation. Like her second transformation her right eye was gold, orange, and white. The symbol on her forehead turned into a six pointed star. Each point had a symbol that represented an element. There was a flame for fire, a snowflake for ice and water, a crescent moon for night, a sun for daylight, a rose for plant life and a fang for animals. On her claws, her left hand, which was white, had frozen roses on them. Her right hand, her black claws had tigers eyes that reflected flames. Her skin was tan and looked like it was imbedded with ice crystals. The right half of her lips were a lifeless blue, the right a luscious red. Her eyelids matched her eyes in color. Her clothing was similar to what the character BloodRayne wears in the video games. Instead of red, there was gold. On her exposed stomach, there was a tattoo of a Tiger protecting her cub and going down her arms were thorny vines. She wore black fingerless gloves that ended at the wrist. The other occupants in the room stared at her as she lost consciousness and collapsed on the couch.

Silence filled the room. All eyes stayed on Kagome as she laid unmoving on the couch.

"I wonder," Kurama started, breaking the silence and catching everyone's attention. "Just how many different forms does Kagome have?"

"She only has the three. This one in particular is the hardest one to sustain."A small, female voice answered from behind them. They all turned to find a small girl amongst their midst. Her features seemed so sad, yet she had no frown.

"And who might you be young miss?" Kurama questioned.

"How do these people keep getting in here?" Koenma growled.

Kurama paid no mind to him and took a step towards the girl. She flinched as if he were going to hit her, and took a step back.

"Who I am… doesn't really matter. I came here to check on her, and to warn you." The little girl pointed a tiny finger at Kagome.

"How do you know my sister?" Yuusuke asked, careful to keep his distance from the little girl.

"I don't really know myself… I just… know things about her." She looked at Kagome. "I've heard things about her. I think."

"Heard about her from who?"

She winced and shook her head. Fear had replaced the blank look on her face.

"Something just told me to help her. I had to help her before I left. You'll tell her what I said right? About her forms?"

Kurama nodded."Where are you going if I may ask."

"I don't really know about that either, I can sense something coming for me. Something bad. I won't be able to stop it. I don't know _how_ to stop it. It's coming for me." She whimpered. She looked at Kagome again.

"She'll only have the three forms, and they don't last long, which is a good thing… cuz then it'll be easier to hide. People don't like us forbidden children. They hate us. They don't want us to exist." She shuddered. "The three you just saw are the basic forms, but since she didn't go through the whole treatment they're the only ones she'll have. If she'd gone through the whole treatment," She shuddered again and shook her head, "She'd be like me. She only has the basic three, her demon form, and her human form. Her powers vary from different forms. For example, any demon powers or traits she has are restricted to her demon form. It's the same for her elemental powers. The powers she can use are indicated by her forehead. The last form is the only one where she can use all of the elements but it's the most painful one and it's hard to sustain for long periods of time. That's all I can tell you, I'm sorry for not being more helpful." The little girl walked over to Kagome. She kissed her on the cheek. "I hope you stay safe." She whispered.

She stood and turned to Hiei. She walked up to him and reached into the bag by her hip. The girl looked to be about five, and was much shorter than Hiei. She pulled out a sleeping cub and looked up at Hiei with pleading eyes. "This is Tora. He's only a cub but he's my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt. Will you please take care of him for me? I promise that he'll be a good help in battle when he's older! Please!" she pleaded looking at him. Hiei looked at the little girl, he was surprised that she wanted _HIM_ to take care of the cub when she didn't even know him.

"Hn, why would you trust your friend with me when you don't know me?" he asked looking at her curiously. She looked down at her feet for a moment, then back at him.

"Because you grew up a forbidden child, just like me. I know how you feel, alone because people hate you when they don't even know you. It's not fair is it?" She looked at the cub she was holding, "Nobody wants you, and nobody cares what happens to you. All because of something that you had nothing to do with. Demo, Tora isn't like that. He doesn't care that we're forbidden. Plus, he knows how we feel too. I'm the only person he had. Please… I don't know anyone else who would understand him like you would," she said. The tears in her eyes began to fall. Hiei nodded and took the offered cub. The little girl smiled and hugged one of his legs.

"Thank you" she whispered. She then backed away.

A flash of black light and a menacing looking portal appeared right beside her as a huge, ugly looking demon came out of it. Its eyes were an ugly yellow color and his fangs were dripping with poison. It looked around frantically until its eyes landed on the little girl. She stared at it with defiant fear in her eyes. She tried to back away but it kept advancing towards her. It grinned at the scared little girl.

"AH! There you are! Kaze has been looking for you. He's very angry with you, little hime. In fact, he's so angry he decided to give you a little punishment," the demon licked his lips, "I can do whatever I want with you, as long as I don't kill you of course. Don't worry, if you're good and do as I say I may go easy on you, or not." it's grin grew sinister.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered still trying to back away. But then, as fate would have it, she backed right into a wall. The Demon laughed darkly. The sound of metal clashing caught the little girls attention. She looked behind the ugly intruder to see the room's other occupants currently struggling on the other side of a barrier that had materialized around her and the hideous demon. They couldn't get through. Hiei, who seemed to somehow instantly form a connection with the small child, was slashing at the barrier with his sword. Kurama and Sesshoumaru were both slashing at it with their whips. Yuusuke was using his spirit gun.

_**WARNING: this next part may be offensive to some, and is not for little kids. It's not that bad but just a warning.**_

"I am Iyarashii," he said as he lunged at her pressing her against the wall. His snake like tongue slithered up and down her cheek. " I'm going to enjoy this." The girl struggled and screamed as Iyarashii started to grind up against her small body and reach his hand up the dress she was wearing and in between her legs. "Be a good girl and cooperate. This is your own fault after all, you should know better than anyone that Kaze doesn't just let his children go. You belong to Kaze, mind, body, and soul." The girls eyes widened as Iyarashii tore the bottom half of her dress apart. Iyarashii was about to go further when he was ripped off of her.

_**WARNING OVER**_

Hiei had gotten so furious his jagan had opened fully and broken the barrier. He ripped Iyarashii to shreds within seconds of reaching him. When he was done he looked over to where the girl was but she was no longer there, only a note in her place. He picked up the note and it read:

_Hiei,_ (how did she know his name? he thought)

_Thank you for agreeing to take care of Tora. Also, thank you for saving me from that demon. I know that something else, far much worse than that is coming after me so I have to go. I don't want my new friend to get hurt do I? At least, I hope we are friends. I hope Tora is a big help to you and I hope we meet again someday._

_Sincerely,_

_Your new friend_

Hiei reread the note one last time before putting it in his pocket before the others could see.

"Who was that girl?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn" Hiei replied.

"That demon, he said Kaze was looking for her?" Kurama questioned. "She's one of his experiments then? Or maybe a servant?"

Hiei glared at Kurama.

"Whoever she is, she definitely knows Kaze," Yuusuke shrugged and picked up Kagome. He walked out of the office with Kuwabara following him challenging him to a fight.

"So who do you think she was Hiei?" Kurama asked, but he got no reply.

'_a new friend'_ thought Hiei as he walked out of the office, holding the now fully awake Tora in his arms.


	8. Hiei's and Yusuke's thoughts

Forbidden Roses

Yusuke put Kagome on the bed. They were told that they had to stay in Rekkai until Koenma figured out just what had happened to Kagome when she was with Kaze… and how to protect her from him. Kuwabara, who had been pestering him the whole way to the room, had disappeared after getting his ass kicked. Kurama was sitting in a chair in the corner. Hiei had just walked in… carrying the cub.

"Are you really going to take care of that thing?" Yusuke asked. Hiei glared at him and leaned against the wall. Tora, the cub, had just woken up and stared at Hiei… then looked around. The cub started crying out. The mewls were not unlike that of a kitten calling for it's mother.

"What the hell is it's problem?!" Yusuke said panicking. If the cub kept it up then it would wake Kagome, and she needed all the sleep she could get after transforming so much.

Hiei looked down at Tora.

'Cub, why are you crying?' he asked the cub through a mental link.

'_Mother. Gone._' the cub answered

'Who?' the cub sent him a mental image. It was of a girl with silver hair with black tips and two inky black locks framing her face. Her hair went down to the swell of her back. Her eyes were also silver but with light blue rings around them. It was the girl from before, the one who wanted him to take the cub.

'Your mother gave you to me to keep you safe.'

'_Mother in trouble?'_

'Do not worry she'll be back'

'_promise?'_

'I promise, and until she does I will protect you. Now stop crying.' The cub immediately stopped crying and curled up in Hiei's arms. Tora fell asleep once again and silence filled the room.

A few hours later

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. Yusuke had fallen asleep on the couch on the other side of the room, the redhead-Shuuichi was it?- was sleeping soundly in a comfortable looking chair not too far from the bed. The tall Elvis guy was nowhere in sight. And the Black haired boy—Hiei- was leaning on a wall… his crimson eyes gleaming in the dark. But there was another set of eyes glowing about six inches under his. She looked closer as her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness she saw what looked like a tiger cub. Kagome stood up and walked towards the two pairs of eyes. She reached out her hand to pet the cub, but stopped when the cub tried to get away from it.

"Hn, it does not like strangers" Hiei explained with a bored expression.

"Whose cub is it?" Kagome's curious eyes landed on the cub once more.

"Some girl appeared out of nowhere and gave it to him asking if he'd take care of it… he hasn't left that thing alone since. If I didn't know better I'd think Hiei had a soft spot for little girls." Yusuke, who was now obviously awake, snickered. Hiei glared at the spirit detective and walked to a corner and sat, still holding the cub.

Hiei's thoughts

_'Hn, damn detective. I do not have soft spots for "little girls"'_

He looked down at the cub, watching as it played with its own tail.

_'Why did I agree to take care of the cub? Who was that girl? What does she know about the detective's sister? Is she really coming back? If that girl knows something about Kagome then shouldn't we look for her and see what she knows? Why am I so worried for a little girl? Still, she is just a child... a_ forbidden _child. Why __is she in danger? Does Kagome know her?'_

Hiei silently vowed to himself that he would find the answers to all his questions.

"Hey Kagome…" Yusuke's voice brought Hiei out of his train of thought. He looked over towards Yusuke and Kagome.

"Hm?"

"How come you don't have the same demon blood I have?" Both of the boy's attentions were on Kagome now.

"You have demon blood?" Kagome gave him a confused look. "Interesting. Well I have miko powers, perhaps it was purified?"

"Nah, I have spirit powers too."

"Hmmmmm, well maybe I do have the same blood and it's just that it's dormant because the forbidden blood in me, or whatever it is that that man did to me, cancels it out."

"Maybe" was Yusuke's oh so intelligent reply.

Kuwabara walked in the room rubbing the back of his head with a confused look on his head.

Kagome's stomach growled. "Hmmmm, I dunno about you, but I'm so hungry I can ride a horse!" The two boys who were awake gave her a weird look. Hiei just gave her a bored one.

"Uhhh, don't you mean eat a horse?" Kuwabara asked with an untintelligant look on his face.

"EWWWW WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO EAT A HORSE! THAT'S FRIGGIN NASTY!" she shouted. The two boys sweatdropped and fell over (ANIME STYLE) while Hiei just rolled his eyes and started playing with Tora. "Why are you two on the floor? Oh well" Kagome started humming… seeming to be in another world. When Kurama woke up, the first thing he saw was Yusuke and Kuwabara on the floor, twitching, Hiei was playing with the cub (Hiei hasn't been acting like himself, I wonder why) he thought, and Kagome was in her own little world.

"Um, did I miss something?" Kagome snapped out of her little la la land and looked and Kurama.

"Hey! Do you know your way around this place?" She asked referring to the Rekkai office.

"Ummm, yes I believe so" He replied politely as he stood up and stretched his sore limbs.

"Well then, would you mind showing me to the kitchen or something? I haven't eaten for a while and the Elvis guy and Yusuke-Nii-Chan are too busy acting dead to show me around, even though it should be my brother since he's the one who brought me here" she kicked Yusuke's foot. Once again he twitched.

"Of course, follow me Miss Kagome." Kurama lead her to the kitchens so she could get something to eat.

~With the other three~

Yusuke, now over his shock, got up and looked around. Kagome was nowhere to be found. He looked at Hiei, who just so happened to be glaring at him.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Hiei glared at him then looked away as if he was wasting his time talking to Yusuke.

"Kitchen"

Yusuke headed towards the Kitchen.

'Hiei's been acting weird lately. He's been talking more since Kagome's been here, and that girl with the cub. What was her name anyways? If we ever see her again… I'll have to find out what she knows about Kagome.' Yusuke dismissed his thoughts of the mysterious girl and turned his attentions to finding Kagome.

with Kuwabara

Kuwabara sat up and wiped the drool off of his face. He looked around. The room was empty except for Hiei. Hiei seemed to be playing with something. Kuwabara took a closer look and saw it was a…

"KITTY!"


	9. the kitty episode

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS INCREDIBLY SHORT! it is more for comic relief like the last chapter. Still, enjoy!

~Forbidden Roses~

Kagome and Kurama were sitting in the kitchen. Kagome was eating mashed potatoes. For some reason she sculpted them into the shape of a horse.

"So, miss Kagome, how are you feeling? Are you still in pain?"

Kagome paused, swallowed the food in her mouth, then looked away. "My muscles are still a bit sore, but that'll pass." She looked at Kurama. "While I was transforming, the pain, it was so intense! I even found myself unable to scream at times because of how much pain I was in." she shuddered. "I never want to go through that again."

"Do you remember anything about your time with Kaze?"

Kagome was about to say something when they heard shouting.

"KITTY!"

Kagome and Kurama looked at each other.

"That… does not sound good." Kurama said. Kagome nodded and they ran back to the room Hiei and Kuwabara were still in. They passed Yusuke on the way. Almost running into the head detective. Yusuke turned around and raced after them.

When they got there the sight before them had them laughing. Hiei was holding the cub in one hand as far away from Kuwabara as he could as he held on to Kuwabara's forehead effectively keeping the cub out of his reach. They looked like two kids fighting over a toy or a piece of candy. The fact that Kuwabara was bigger than Hiei only added to the hilarity.

"Hiei let me have the Kitty! You don't even like kitties! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kuwabara whined, struggling to get the cub.

The others laughed harder.

Hiei got tired of the others' laughter. So he swiftly knocked the idiot away and disappeared out the door.

"HIEI GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THE GOD DAMNED KITTY!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Ummm, Elvis?" Kagome called

"Elvis? WHERE? AHHHH THERE'S A ZOMBIE ELVIS ON THE LOOSE!" Kuwabara screamed.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Uhhh no. That's what I decided to call you!" her voice sounded chipper when she said the second part.

"The names Kuwabara!" he yelled.

"WELL NOW YOU'RE ELVIS! GOT IT?!" Kagome yelled back. Kuwabara paled and cowered in the corner.

"y-yes ma'am" he whimpered.

"Good!" she cheerfully smiled and turned around and headed back to the kitchen. Only to be stopped.

There was a small figure in the door way.

"I-I need help…"


	10. Chopping heads off with plastic soons!

"I-I need help…"

"I-its Hisui-chan!" Kagome gasped.

The little girl collapsed. A puddle of blood forming from the wounds that hadn't been seen by the spirit detectives until then. Kagome ran towards the now unconscious girl and picked her up. She ignored the fact that the blood was now staining her clothes and turned to the spirit detectives.

"We need to stop the bleeding! Hayaku!," She pointed to Kurama. "Show me where the bedrooms are! Yusuke, go get medical supplies!" she quickly turned around, almost bumping into Hiei. Tora, who was on Hiei's shoulder cried out at the sight of his "mother". Hiei turned to Kurama.

"Go get a healer," he then looked at Kagome "follow me." He turned and walked towards one of the guest rooms. Kagome quickly followed him into a room where everything was black or silver and placed unconscious girl onto the black comforter on the bed.

~two hours later~

Kagome and the spirit detectives stood surrounding a black bed. In the middle of the bed was a now fully healed yet still unconscious Hisui. It took ten different healers to fully heal all of her wounds and now all they had to do was wait for her to wake up. Tora, now calm, was sitting next to the little girl's head.

"Poor thing!" Kagome whispered as she wiped a stray hair out of Hisui's face. "When I find out who did this I'm going to chop their head off with a freaking plastic spoon!" she growled. The rest of the room's occupants, other that the little girl and fire demon, sweat dropped.

"You have issues…" Kuwabara muttered.

"What was that Elvis?" Kagome inquired while giving him the evil eye.

"N-n-nothing!" he stuttered.

"That's what I thought!" She smirked.

"Hn, she's waking up" Hiei stated as Hisui started to stir.

The little girl slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with …

I KNOW IT WAS WAAAAAAY TO SHORT! But like I said, I'm only redoing the stuff I already did so the short chapters don't always get enlongated


	11. Hikaru

~Forbidden Roses~

Tora's eyes. The demon cub mewed and licked her nose.

Hisui smiled weakly and patted the cub's head. He mewed happily and snuggled into the crook between her neck and right shoulder. The little girl sighed happily and looked around and those standing around her. Her eyes stopped on Hiei, and her smile grew slightly..

"T-thank you, for taking care of Tora while I was gone. He's been all alone since his parents died. I owe everything to them." Her gaze turned to Kagome, "Thank you for saving me,"

"Who did this to you sweety?" Kagome's tone was soft and comforting.

"He found me, he was angry, he took me back to the castle. He," tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. Kagome immediately climbed onto the bed and held the girl close.

"It's ok sweety, he won't hurt you ever again, I won't let him." She cooed.

"This is ridiculous, how do we even know we can trust the brat? She could just be a little spy for that Kaze guy." Kuwabara scoffed.

Hisui immediately turned to glare at him. "I would NEVER do ANYTHING to help him. HE KILLED MY NII-CHAN!" she screamed. The small girl started to sob as Kagome rocked her back and forth. She soon returned to her unconscious state due to exhaustion. All team members were glaring at Kuwabara for opening his mouth in front of the child. Sure, some of them were questioning the girl's actions themselves, but they knew better than to say so in front of her in case they were wrong.

Yusuke smacked Kuwabara on the back of the head and shoved him out of the door. The others soon followed.

In Koenma's office

Everyone was now either sitting or standing in the big office. Sesshoumaru had been in the room the whole time since he had arrived and had been talking, or rather, threatening Koenma. Though, he had stopped as soon as the others walked in. He said his goodbyes to his Imouto and left the spirit realm.

Now that everyone was in the room and silent, Kurama had a sudden realization.

"Miss Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"How did you know Miss Hisui's name? I don't recall her ever telling it to us."

Kagome blinked, then smacked her forehead for not telling them sooner.

"When I saw her, a few memories came back to me."

**_Flashback_**

A five year old Kagome was walking through the hallways of the castle she was trapped within. She had already been there for what seemed to be a year, but from what she had heard from the few servants that inhabited the castle, it had really only been a little more than two months in the real world. Whatever that meant. As she walked down one of the familiar hallways with her escort, Kaoru, she saw a small figure at the end of the hallway and stopped.

"Kaoru, who is that girl?" she asked as she pointed towards a three year old girl with silver hair with black tips and two black streaks framing her face. She had silver eyes too. The little girl was carrying a bag with her and it seemed to be moving.

"T-that is lady Hisui. Come, lady Kagome, we must get to the dining room, we mustn't keep Master Kaze waiting." He stuttered as he took the little girl's hands and pulled her down another hallway, away from the three year old.

End Flashback

"Later on while listening to the servants talk, I found out that she was also made by Kaze. Demo, she was from another castle he had. That castle was different though. Unlike the one I was in the one she was in the real world's time flew faster than inside the barrier around the castle, but it's time difference was way larger than the one I was in. I'm not quite sure why he bothered since she was turned into a forbidden child and ages like demons. She was in that castle that night to meet Master Kaze. Demo, she left at the end of the week. I wasn't supposed to see her though. We weren't supposed to know about each other." Kagome finished.

"I see. So she is also one of Kaze's victims. We'll have to keep her here also; it's too dangerous to leave her somewhere else. Since she might have the same powers as Kagome, we'll have to do some research. We might even have to see if we can unlock _her _memories." Koenma stated while nodding.

"NO WAY!" Kagome shouted. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU DO THAT! TRANSFORMING HURTS! THAT'S WHY WE DON'T DO IT UNLESS IT'S AN EMERGENCY. We can't use our elemental powers without doing so. But it's really painful to transform. It's not like transforming to a demon form. I'm NOT going let you hurt her like that just to see if she has powers like me!" she finished and stomped out of the room.

Koenma sighed. "It might hurt her, but we have no other choice. Yusuke, go talk some sense into your sister."

"No"

"WHY NOT!"

"Kagome's right. I'm not going to be a part of hurting some kid that didn't do anything. I'll go talk to Kagome to calm her down, but I'm not going to try to change her mind." He stood up and walked after Kagome.

"Hmph, no matter what they say we have no choice. We have to find out what her powers are" Koenma muttered to himself.

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the small prince. His glares promised death as he walked out of the room to check on the little girl.

WITH YUSUKE

When he found Kagome, she was in Hisui's room once again. The little girl was fast asleep.

"Kagome…" Kagome turned towards him and ran into his outstretched arms. He squeezed her tight and then let go.

"Don't worry, we won't let them do that to her. I promise."

"That's not what I'm worried about"

"What is it then?"

"I'm worried about Kaze getting us. I'm afraid of him and I know she is too. She's gone through more than me and I'm terrified of him. I have this feeling, that he's not going to just sit back and let us go without a fight," She shuttered.

"He's not getting anywhere near you. I won't let him. I'm not about to lose my Imouto again. I'm sorry that I lost you before. I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault! You were always there for me and it's not your fault someone else forgot about me- She did forget about me right? I can't really remember her very well."

Yusuke gave a harsh laugh "yeah, she forgot"

"Well now I'm back and the past is the past. Nothing more. Nothing less." Kagome felt a small pang in her chest. 'Sango, Miroku, Shippo… that's not true. The past is more than just the past. I'll see you all again one day!' she thought as a determined look crossed her face.

Yusuke noticed this but decided to let it go. They both turned towards the bed as they heard a shifting noise. It was just Hisui turning over in her bed, causing her covers to slip off of her tiny form. Kagome walked over and covered her back up. Yusuke walked over to get a better look at the little girl.

"For such a small kid, she sure as hell knows a lot."

"Well, she should at LEAST be only three years younger than me… she might even be older than me depending on how long Kaze kept her in that other castle. So I suppose she should be a little wiser than an actual five year old."

"Yeah I guess you're right. But why did he keep her in a different castle? Is there something different about her? Are you sure we can trust this kid?" He inquired.

"I don't know why Kaze did what he did. But I think we can believe her. I don't think she'd be on his side after what happened to her Onii-san."

"How do we actually know that what she said really happened though? I mean she could just be lying about this whole thing."

"Hn, she isn't lying." Hiei said as he walked in.

"How do you know that though?" Yusuke asked a little irritated.

"Hn," a few seconds later the room around them disappeared. They all looked around, they were in a hallway.

"Where the hell are we?" Yusuke yelled.

"We are in Hisui's memories. Thanks to my Jagan," Hiei replied. The trio heard footsteps coming. Kagome turned around and saw a boy with short spiky hair walking their way. The boy's hair was black with silver tips, there were two strips of hair framing his face and they were silver also. He looked to be around 6 years old. His eyes were a crimson red with a black ring around them.

"Do you know who that boy is Hiei?" she turned towards the fire demon.

"HIKARU-NII-SAMA!" a small voice shouted. Kagome's gaze turned towards the voice. This was the opposite side of the hall from the boy walking. There, running towards them, was a small three-year-old Hisui. Her silver hair was a little shorter and her eyes still held that innocence that all children should have. It was the first time the three saw that look from her. The tiny girl was being trailed by a large demon tiger with a cub on its back. The cub was definitely Tora.

"The older demon tiger must be his mother." Kagome murmured as they watched the three head towards them.

"Hn, it's a male"

"Oh!" Kagome blushed. Yusuke snickered at his Imouto's discomfort.

While running, the little girl tripped.

"Hisui!" the little boy, now identified as Hikaru, shouted. Hikaru ran towards her as Hisui started to cry. Kagome tried to get out of the little boy's way but was too slow. The boy just ran straight through her like she was a ghost. The demon tiger gently picked Hisui up by her clothes using its mouth so that she was standing. Once Hikaru got there Hisui immediately latched onto his leg.

"Hika-nii-sama! I missed you! Where'd you go? I thought you were going to leave me!" Hikaru hugged her back.

"I'd never leave you here! I'll always be here with you to protect you."

"Promise?" She asked as she wiped away her tears. She held out her tiny pinky. Hikaru grinned and linked his larger pinky around hers.

"I promise. Nobody will keep me from being here. Now come on, time for bed." He said as he stood up and took her hand.

"Awwwwe. But I'm not tired!" she complained. But right after she said that, she gave out a humongous yawn. Hikaru laughed.

"Not tired huh?"

"Nope! Ne, Hika-nii-sama?" she looked up and her brother.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Don't you sleep with me every night?"

"Anoo," she blushed. Hikaru laughed again.

"Of course you can Hisu-chibi-chan. I can't say no to you and you know it."

"So, can I stay up later?"

"That, I can say no to."

"Awwwwe. Come on Hika-nii-sama!" Hikaru sighed.

"Fine, but only for half an hour then it's straight to bed!"

"YAY!" Hisui cheered as both of the children climbed onto the tiger demon. Hisui held onto Tora. "Let's go Tomodachi!" with that said, the tiger ran down the hallway carrying the two children.

"They were so close…" Kagome was sniffling.

"The boy, Hikaru, acted older than he was too." Yusuke stated. The siblings felt a pang in their hearts. Once again they were reminded of themselves as children. They were even around the same age.

"Hn, that's not all" The hallway started to disappear as a new image started to appear.

"Please, Hiei, I can't take anymore right now. Could we do this later?" Kagome pleaded. Hiei looked into her pleading brown eyes. The image that was appearing disappeared and Hisui's room came back. "Thank you Hiei." Kagome then shocked both boys by giving Hiei a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Hiei didn't move as Kagome walked out of the room. After snapping out of his shock, Yusuke's face turned red.

"KAGOME!" he shouted as he ran out the door chasing his Imouto.

There was a barely visable blush on Hiei's face. He shrugged it off and turned towards the girl. 'She's gone through a lot. Torture after torture, like I did.' He turned away and walked towards the door.

"Hika-nii-sama…" Hiei turned back towards the bed. Hisui was talking in her sleep. "You… promised…come back!" Tears escaped down her cheeks. She was tossing and turning in her bed and once again kicked the blanket off of her. Hiei walked back over to the little girl and recovered her with the blanket. He has been completely out of character since that girl Kagome and this girl Hisui had come into his life. Hisui calmed down and continued sleeping peacefully. He turned around and headed for the door once again.

'The problem is, her torture isn't even halfway done…' he let his thought trail off as he walked out of the door.

~With Yusuke~

Yusuke came to and intersection of hallways while chasing after his sister. "Which way did she go?" he questioned out loud. All of the sudden, he heard an:

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" it was Kuwabara screaming somewhere down the hallway to his left.

"Just a shot in the dark here, but I'm guessing it's that way." Yusuke muttered. He headed down the hallway following the screams of his stupid teammate. (A/N: I know I'm being incredibly mean to Kuwabara… but I'm usually an evil person so there's gotta be someone I pick on in the story! haha)

When Yusuke got there… he saw Kuwabara covered in vines that were holding him upside down and shaking him. Kurama and Kagome were snickering to his left.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama coughed. "Well you see…"


	12. Koenma's torture

~Forbidden Roses~

"Well you see…"

"YOUR HAHA SISTER IS EVIL!" Kuwabara screamed.

"Ok, can someone fill me in here?" Yusuke asked.

"I saw Kurama and Elvis talking when I came in the room so I asked if I could join in. Elvis said I wouldn't understand what they were talking about since they were talking about fighting and I'm a woman. He also said that I must have been kidding about teaching fighting techniques to others since I'm a girl. Said it had something to do with his code or rules or something, whatever. Anyways so I told Kurama that if he would help me teach the idiot a lesson then I would give him this," she held up a beautiful pendant the glittered in the light. There was a silver fox in the middle with rubies for eyes. Diamond snowflakes were falling from a sapphire sky and the grass was made of emerald. It was quite large and as the pendant turned on it's chain there was a unique signature on the back of it.

"Kurama, put the monkey down." Yusuke sighed.

"I… I can't do that Yusuke"

"Why the hell not?"

"It's just... I need that pendant!" Kurama's eyes were now amber and his hair was starting to lighten.

"Come on man, really? It's just a necklace!"

"It's NOT just a necklace!" Kurama's voice was deeper, it was Youko talking now. "That pendant belonged to my father!"

"I knew it!" Kagome chirped. "I knew you were Youko Kurama! I knew it from the moment I felt you'r aura!"

"Hn?" Kurama had fully transformed into Youko by now.

"Sesshoumaru gave me this pendant because it belonged to my little Shippo! I knew that you'd recognize it if you were really his son."

"You... knew... my father?" he asked, brow raised.

"Mhm! He was the little kit I mentioned when explaining my story earlier. I was told that he had a son, who turned out to be the infamous Youko Kurama. I'm glad I found you!" she smiled at him.

"Impossible," Youko scoffed.

"Oh? Did you know that when your father was a little kit he was completely terrified of catipillars?"

Youko's eyes widened. "How did you?!"

"I told you," She smiled. "Did he ever get over that fear?"

"Hn, he always had mother chase them out of the den." he smirked at the fond memories.

"I see," Yusuke commented, "Kagome, you can't kill… Elvis… He's a part of the team and you'd get in trouble." he said reminding the two of the forgotten man.

Kagome pouted. "B-b-but!"

"Kagome," Yusuke admonished "make the fox put the monkey down!"

"Awwwwwwwww, you're no fun!" Kagome turned towards Youko. "My meanie brother said to put Elvis down." She was still pouted. Kurama's vines suddenly disappeared and Kuwabara fell to the ground. Kuwabara jumped up and ran out of the room. Kagome sighed and handed the pendant to Youko.

"I loved your father as if he were my own son, it's a pity he never knew what a brave little kit he was and how he saved thousands of lives." She smiled and walked out of the room. Youko tucked the pendant away and allowed his other half to regain control as he walked after her Yusuke followed suit.

Kagome sighed when they caught up to her. "You just had to ruin my fun with elvis." She joked.

"Trust me killing the monkey isn't nearly as fun as torturing hi-" he was interrupted...

By Hisui's screams.

Kagome, Kurama, and Yusuke tore through the halls and into the black and silver room. They were shocked by the scene before them.

A furious Hiei was fighting through the many barriers placed up to keep him from stopping Koenma and the man who had tried to bring out Kagome's memories. The man gripped Hisui's head as spasms shook her tiny body. Next to Koenma was a screen. Hisui continued screaming as she transformed.

Hisui's silver hair turned a fiery red. Her tips turned orange and so did the streaks framing her face. Her hair wrapped itself into two buns on top of her head except for the two pieces framing her face. As her tear filled eyes turned towards them pleading for help they saw her pupils had turned orange and her irises turned yellow with red specs and a red ring around them. Her clothes burst into flames. In their place was a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves cut open so the material hung around the bottom half of her arms instead of covering them. On the back of the shirt was a bow with ribbons that, if she had been standing, would have gone down to the ground. The shirt ended an inch above her navel. She also wore a blood red skirt that started two inches below her bellybutton. It was short on the left side but long on the right. She also wore black slippers with black ribbons wrapping up her legs up to her knees. Her teeth turned into fangs that bit into her now blood red lips as she tried to hold in her screams but it did nothing but draw actual blood. Like Kagome's had, her skin glittered as if there were thousands of microscopic rubies embedded in her skin. On her forehead was a phoenix surrounded by fire. As her tiny body seized on the bed they could see glimpses of some kind of tattoo on her back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Kagome and Yusuke screamed at the same time.

"WE NEED TO FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THIS GIRL AND THIS IS THE ONLY WAY" Koenma screamed back so his voice would be heard over the girl's screaming.

Hisui continued to scream. Suddenly her seizures doubled and she started to cough up blood. Hiei's efforts also doubled until he finally broke through. He grabbed both Koenma and the male who had caused Hisui's pain and threw them through the wall and into the hallway. He then put up a barrier of his own before checking on the small figure still seizing on the bed. Kagome, who was now in tears, ran to the bedside. She got on the bed and held Hisui. Hisui had stopped screaming, in fact she had stopped moving completely. Still crying she hugged the deathly still and silent child. She tried to wipe away some of the blood dripping down the girl's chin.

"H-Hisui-chan, come on, please. Come on baby wake up" she pleaded. Hiei was trying to keep from giving in to his youkai rage. Tora, who had been crying for his mother the whole time, was on his shoulder. The cub jumped onto the bed and crawled into Hisui's lap. Yusuke was in the hallway arguing with Koenma and bashing the other man's head in. Kurama was trying to calm their leader down.

"S-she won't wake up!" Kagome sobbed. She turned to Hiei. "Hiei! What's wrong with her?!"

Hiei snapped out of his mental war and looked at Hisui.

"She's been trapped in her own mind. Even if she could wake up, which in this condition she probably couldn't, whatever is trapping her will not allow her to wake."

"C-can you find her? I mean, can you go into her consciousness and bring her back?"

"Hn, first she needs a healer…" He turned and walked through the barrier and through the hole into the hallway.

"If we hadn't been interrupted we might have found out what powers she had! Not to mention that if we got into her memories we could have found out what Kaze's looking for! I mean thi-" Koenma was interrupted because Hiei's hand went around his throat.

"You will NOT touch her again. Does your nonexistent mind understand that? If you touch her again I WILL kill you no matter the consequences." Koenma squeaked and nodded.

Kurama went in to check on Hisui. He came back out a minute later. He turned to a passing servant, "Excuse me but could you please get as many healers as you can and send them to this room. Also, could you find someone to fix this hole in the wall when you are done with the first task? Please hurry, if not helped soon this girl will die…"


	13. Let Me In

~Forbidden Roses~

"This is as far as our abilities can go." The healer said.

There had been healers coming in and out of the room for the past two hours, working on healing the little girl in Kagome's arms. While they claimed to have made great progress in healing the little girl, there was no change in her unconcious state as Hiei had said.

"So what now?" Kurama asked the last healer.

"She will have to finish healing on her own. She just needs rest."

"Can we go in now?" Kagome asked.

"_We?_" Hiei gave Kagome a look.

"Yes, _we,_ I'm going with you."

"I'm going too." Yuusuke added.

"Hn," Hiei looked at the unconscious girl. "Her body is stable enough, if we're going, now is the time to do so."

Kagome nodded. As it did before, the room began to disappear. Kagome gasped as she took in their new surroundings. Dark, dank, stone walls surrounded them. In front of them, Hisui was chained and hanging from the wall, her body bruised and full of cuts, and her clothes were so ragged and ripped that there was barely enough to cover her most private areas. Hisui's head hung to the side, her bangs covering most of her lifeless eyes.

"Oh my god, Hisui!" Kagome cried out. "Don't worry honey we'll get you down." As she started towards the girl, Hiei stopped her.

"She can't see nor hear you."

"What?"

"She's blocking us out. She can only sense us."

"Can't you get through it?" Kagome asked.

"Not without causing permanent damage."

"Why would she block us out? We're trying to help her!" Yuusuke asked.

"Protection."

"But we're trying to help her!" Yuusuke growled. "Why would she try to protect herself from us?"

"She's not protecting herself… she's protecting us."

"From what?" Kagome asked.

"Hime… you're being a very bad girl." A cold voice sounded from behind them. They all turned to see Kaze. He began to approach them and Kagome whimpered. Yuusuke stepped in front of her, ready for the attack. As Kaze reached them he took a swing, only to fall through him. Kaze continued walking and stopped in front of Hisui. "First, you run away, and now, when I finally get a hold of you again… you refuse to cooperate. You know very well what happens to bad girls." He reached up and caressed Hisui's cheek. "They're punished."

Hisui's body began to convulse as it black energy covered. She screamed out in pain. When he took his hand away, the energy disappeared. "You know you can't escape me dearest. You belong to me little hime."

"Hisui," Hiei growled, "Let me in!"

Hisui whimpered and shook her head, as if she heard him. Kaze looked away from her, searching the room.

"It seems we have company. Are you trying to hide them from me hime? That's not nice, you should let them play." He pulled her chin towards him, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Show them to me."

She weakly shook her head before he tightened his grip on her chin, she winced.

"You dare refuse me again?" he growled. He let go of her chin and backhanded her. The loud cracking sound as his hand met her cheek resounded through the dungeon.

Hisui let out a pitiful wimper before falling silent once more.

"If she can block us, why can't she block him?" Yuusuke asked.

"Hn, do you really think that bastard cares whether or not he causes damage? That he cares if he causes her pain by ripping through any mental barriers she would set up against him?"

"Hime… I will not tell you again… Show me your little friend." Kaze ordered.

Hisui whimpered again, but did nothing.

"Now now dearest, must we play this game? You cannot refuse me." He ran his fingers down one of the particularly large cuts on her stomach, and dug his claws into it. "Do as I say dearest. One way or another, I will make you comply."

Hisui screamed in pain as he laughed.

"Get away from her!" Kagome screamed.

Kaze removed his claws and began to caress her cheek with his bloody hand. "Very well, shall I break the barrier for you?" His hand began to glow a dark blue.

Hisui gasped and began to scream again.

Hiei, Kagome, and Yuusuke began to feel and odd pressure in the room.

"What's going on?" Yuusuke asked.

"He's breaking the barrier between us and them."

"What?"

"_**Hisui, let me in!"**_ Hiei called again. _**"Trust me."**_

As the pressure heightened, Hisui gave a weak nod.

"You two need to leave." Hiei addressed Kagome and Yuusuke.

"What? No! Hisui needs us."

"I do not need the distraction. I will bring her back."

Kagome hesitated, but nodded reluctantly. She gave him a hug. "Please come back safely… both of you."

As she stepped away, she found herself and Yuusuke back in Hisui's room. Hiei stood at his previous spot against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Bring her back."


	14. He's Coming

~Forbidden Roses~

Kaze smirked as Hiei's form appeared. Hisui's lackluster eyes simply glanced through him.

"It was very foolish of you to touch that which is mine. You even dare to try and take them away from me."

"Hn, neither Hisui nor Kagome belong to you." Hiei said coming at him. He aimed a fist at Kaze's gut but only met air.

"On the contrary, it is you that they do not belong to, so why don't you return them to me? My little hime is a very delicate creature." He said as he dodged Hiei's attacks. "She must be treated with the utmost _care." _He landed beside Hisui and placed a hand posessively on her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him. "Without the right treatment, my precious hime has been tainted with thoughts of rebellion. No doubt your doing of course." he glared at Hiei only to be smashed into the wall behind him. Hiei had taken advantage of Kaze's little speech and finally managed a blow. He launched into the air and brought down his leg in a powerful kick aiming for Kaze's head. Kaze easily evaded the attack and returned a kick of his own to Hiei's side. The kick flung Hiei into the stone wall which Hisui was chained to. Hisui whimpered and shifted in her chains.

"H-Hiei?" Hiei looked at the tortured girl, then back at Kaze. Kaze was looking at the two of them, his face impassive. He seemed to be distracted, his head turned slightly to the side as if listening to something.

"Hm, It seems I've got company in the real world. I'm sorry to cut our reunion short dearest. I assure you we will be together soon little hime. I promise you that." His eyes were trained on Hisui's tortured body. He turned and disappeared from the dungeon like room. The chains holding the little girl up disappeared. Hiei caught her falling body. The room began to disappear as well as Hisui's body.

When Hiei opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Kagome holding a now conscious Hisui. The wounds she had received from the stone room were gone. She was currently holding and comforting a panic stricken Tora as he inspected her pale face. As he got up her eyes shifted to him; a small smile formed on her face. She mouthed a quick 'thank you' before turning to reassure Kagome that she was fine.

Hiei's stomach clenched. He hadn't done anything worthy of being thanked. He hadn't saved her; Kaze just retreated on his own. Kaze had the advantage before he left. Hiei clenched his fists. _'Next time, I won't let him leave, I'll finish him off.' _He thought.

"Hisui chan, sweetie, how would you like to stay with us for a while?" Kagome's questions brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hontou ni?"

"Of course, sweetie, we wouldn't just abandon you. Besides, I need another girl around here to help me with these stinky boys." Hisui's face brightened. She giggled and gave Kagome a hug.

"Arigatou!"

Hiei smirked at the sight of the hugging girls. Walking out of the room, he went in search of a certain prince. He had some business to take care of.

"Kagome?"

"Nani?"

"He's coming for us…"

"I know sweetie… I know"

In a dimly lit room Kaze opened his eyes. He turned towards his messenger and took the parchment from his hands. His gaze skimmed the writing on it. When he was done, he tossed it in the nearby fire.

"They've found us again, we're leaving."

"Yes milord." The servant bowed and started to leave.

"One more thing," The servant stopped.

"Milord?"

"Send one of the servants to the Manor."

"Is there something that you'd like them to do Milord?"

"I want them to bring me Hikaru. He's been away for far too long. I believe it's time for a family reunion…" The servant bowed once more and left to fulfill Kaze's orders. Kaze stared at the fire with a smile on his face. "isn't that right, my little hime?"


	15. Kaze's Spell

~Forbidden Roses~

Kagome, Hisui, Yuusuke, and the rest of the group were gathered in Hisui's room. It had only been a few hours since it had been decided that Hisui would stay with them. Tora, now convinced that his mother was ok and wasn't going to leave, was sleeping curled up in Hisui's lap. Hisui, still very weak and tired, was resting in Kagome's arms. She was tired, but she refused to sleep. It wasn't just the fear of Kaze that kept her awake, it was also the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to transform…."

"How long do we have?"

"Not long." Hisui winced.

"What's going on?" Yuusuke, who had been watching his Imouto closely, had noticed her slightly panicked posture.

"Hisui's going to transform again…"

"What? Why? No one's trying to unlock your memories or anything. Can't you control these transformations?"

"No, not always. If our bodies or minds go through great deals of pain, our transformations kick in as a defense mechanism." Kagome started.

"Not only that, but Kaze can trigger them by will. With Kagome, he has to touch her forehead where the symbol of her power resides. Demo, with me… Kaze can trigger a transformation whenever he wants without touching me." Hisui shivered.

"How can he do that?" Kurama asked.

Hisui looked away, tears in her eyes, and shook her head. "I can't tell you,"

"Why not sweetie?" Kagome lifted her chin and wiped away the forming tears.

"S-spell"

"What spell?"

"A spell tha-a-" Hisui started choking.

"Hisui? What's wrong?" Hisui couldn't speak, just shook her head and started to gasp for air as the choking seemed to have stopped.

"Ah, I've heard of something like this before," Kurama began, "There are a few powerful demon sorcerers that have acquired the ability to cast a "silencing spell". Those whom have been put under this spell cannot speak of whatever subject the castor chooses. In this case I believe it has something to do with what Kaze has done in his experiments. Am I correct?"

Hisui, still gasping, nodded her head.

"Sorry. I don't remember much, but what I do remember, I can't say."

"Do you think that Kaze put the same spell on me?" Kagome asked.

"No." Hisui said. "It…." She seemed to have trouble speaking again. "It was….. after…. You left… after you got ki-" She stopped talking, grasping her throat.

"It's ok sweetie, don't force yourself, it's not that important."

Hisui nodded and began to breathe again.

"It's here."

"What?"

Hisui cried out and began to breahe heavily.

"What's going on?" Yuusuke called out.

"She's transforming."

Hisui began shaking. It was not a seizure like last time. Her silver hair turned blue, her tips turned white. Her skin looked like it was embedded with ice crystals. Her lips turned a sickly blue, her eyelids turned a frosty white. As she opened her eyes they could see her white irises with blue specks and blue pupils. On her forehead was a ice covered dragon. Her clothes transformed into a blue dress. The dress was an off the shoulder style which revealed the ice dragon tattoo that went across her back and shoulders. Her dress was trimmed in white fur and flared out at the bottom, which ended right before her knees. Her bare feet now had boots on them. The boots were white and also trimmed in fur. While her shoulders were bare, the dress had long sleeves that went past her fingertips which were also trimmed with the white fur. Her tiny fingernails were a pale blue.

After her transformation, Hisui didn't move. She just sat in Kagome's arms and breathed heavily.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Kagome asked.

Hisui nodded.

Yuusuke cleared his throat. "So, do you know how to transform back? Or does it just wear off on its own?"

Hisui looked at Yuusuke, then closed her eyes. In seconds she was back to her own form.

"Ok, question answered, but why does it go a whole lot faster and, from the looks of it, a lot less painful when you transform back?"

"Our transformations are very painful, but with practice they can be quicker, something that isn't very pleasant to do. Our original forms are our natural forms, since we've always been that way it isn't painful to change back. Even though the pain doesn't fade the transformations can be quicker, but it takes decades to master that."

"You know, for a little girl you speak weird."

"Really?" Hisui bit her lip and looked away.

"How old are you anyways?"

"I-I'm…. not allowed to say."

"How long have you been in that castle with Kaze?"

"I don't know."

"When were you born?"

"I don't know."

"Can you tell us anything?"

"I…. no"

Yuusuke sighed. Hisui bit down on her lip even more, tears formed in her eyes again, but she didn't let them fall. Noticing he upset her, Yuusuke walked over to her and ruffled her hair.

"It's ok kid, you'll be able to remember soon enough."

Hisui nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Ok, I think that this is enough for one night," Kagome yawned and stretched. She picked Hisui up and removed the covers from beneath her, placing them both back on the bed, she covered them up and looked towards the boys in the room. "It's time for us girls to get some sleep. Please close the door behind you." With that said, she turned over.

Everyone except for Hiei left the room. Kagome noticed this and sat up once more.

"You're not going to leave?" Her response was an impassive look. She sighed, "Fine, since you saved her and kept your word, you can stay. Are you going to sleep or just stand there?" He just stood there. "I'll take that as a 'just stand there'. Make sure no one comes in ok? Good night." She laid back down.

"Goodnight Hiei…" a small sleepy voice said from under the covers.

"Hn, goodnight."

That night, was the first night, that the three forbidden children didn't feel so forbidden.


	16. Weaknesses

Alright! I have finished rewriting! I hope you like my new version. REMEMBER TO REREAD! LOTS OF CHANGES!

~Forbidden Roses~

Hiei was the first to awaken. He glanced at the two girls sleeping in the bed. He wasn't quite sure about his thoughts on his recent actions. He hadn't let himself show that much emotion since he was a child. Such actions showed weaknesses. Could he afford to show such weaknesses for the two females sleeping in the bed in front of him? He looked away towards the window. These were the first two of his kind he'd met other than his sister. He looked at the girls again. They were different from his sister. They had been through so much more, something he didn't think was possible. He focused his gaze on Hisui. The little girl had nowhere to go. Even here in the Rekkai, she was in danger of falling into Koenma's hands. His eyes laid on Kagome. To have gone through so much and still be so warm, the woman had a much bigger heart than he. Hiei looked away again. He had decided that he could afford to show weakness every once in a while. Even with his weaknesses, he was strong enough to take down his opponents. He would protect his kind.

Movement in the bed caught his attention.

"Good Morning Hiei." Kagome greeted. He nodded at her and looked away again. "Hm, not a morning person?" she laughed.

The little girl next to her shifted, sitting up beside her. "Good morning Kagome, Hiei," she smiled at them before a mewl pulled her attention to her lap. "And good morning to you too, Tora." She picked him up and nuzzled him.

Hisui placed him on her shoulder and climbed out of the bed. She ran to Hiei and hugged his leg in greeting. A pat on her head was her response. She grinned up at him.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." Kagome laughed.

The little girl nodded. She was about to reply but her stomach let out a loud growl, causing her to blush, and Kagome to laugh.

"How about some breakfast?" Kagome asked.

Hisui nodded excitedly. Kagome climbed out of bed and held out her hand to Hisui. Hiei followed a few feet behind them as they left the room. Kagome lead them to the kitchens. She picked up Hisui and placed her on one of the large stools surrounding the little island in the middle of the kitchen. Hiei took the seat next to her and gave Kagome a bored look.

"What would you like to eat sweetness?"

"I don't know. What is there to eat?"

"Hm, how about some blueberry pancakes?"

"What are pancakes?" Hisui asked. Kagome looked at her in shock.

"You've never had pancakes before? Poor Baby! Blueberry pancakes coming up!" Kagome turned away from them and began searching the kitchen for the ingredients she needed. As she began cooking she hummed a little tune. Hisui joined her as she played with Tora. As usual, Hiei remained silent. It wasn't long before Kagome placed a plates with large stacks of blueberry pancakes in front of both Hisui and Hiei. Kagome grabbed the syrup and poured it on Hisui's pancakes. She then took a knife and fork and cut a bite out of the stack of pancakes. She handed the fork to Hisui. "Try this and tell me what you think."

Hisui took the fork and placed the syrupy goodness into her mouth. Kagome looked on expectantly.

"They're amazing!" Hisui chirped, grabbing the knife she cut out another bite and continued to eat the pancakes.

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you like them hun." She placed a saucer of milk down in front of Tora and turned her expectant look to Hiei, who had not touched his food. "Well?"

He gave her a look before grabbing his own silverware and started to eat the pancakes in front of them. She continued to watch him until he sighed and glared at her.

"What?"

"Do you like them?" Kagome asked.

"They are… acceptable." He continued to eat.

"Hm, I guess that's as good as it gets with you." Kagome shrugged and grabbed her own plate of pancakes before sitting down and joining them in their meal.

~End of Chapter~

~AN~

I know I know… such a short chapter after such a long time of no updates. Well, I just rewrote five chapters today before updating this little bit so I'm a little wiped out at the moment. I'll be writing updates to this story like I do with my other stories… one or two updates before moving on to the next story and continuing the cycle. I hope you all liked my new version of the story. Tell me what you think!


	17. Humdrum

Alrighty! I've just gone through all of my chapters really quick to reconnect and to fix a few points of the story that didn't fit together. Thanks for all of your patience! So here's what you've all been waiting for, the 17th chapter!

Also, I'd like to invite anyone with a twitter account to follow me XJadeAlexandraX if you'd like to. I'm planning on posting ideas and getting feedback for my stories. Also I'm thinking of putting up pictures of fanart and OC's and the outfits I try to describe about the different forms in this story. I'm planning on doing this if I get a few followers from fanfic so if you want to follow if you don't know hard feelings haha.

~Forbidden Roses~

"Ah!" Hisui dropped her fork as a wave of pain rushed through her body. Kagome sensed what was coming and lifted her off of the stool before she fell over. She laid the little girl on the floor as tremors shook her body. "H-he's doing it again. He's making me- AH!" she cried out again.

"Shhhh, it's alright sweetheart, we're gonna get through this." Kagome whispered wiping hair out of her face.

Hiei was beside them. "We should return to the room."

"There's not enough time," Kagome said, watching as Hisui's hair darkened. Her hair grew longer as it turned as black as night, the bangs framing her face and the tips lightened into a dark purple. A dark energy surrounded her body as her skin paled. A gothic fairy lounged upon a crescent moon on her brow. As she shook she reached out and Kagome took her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position. Her clothes morphed into a backless black halter dress that was ruffled all over. On her back was a tattoo that looked just like a pair of fairy wings. On her feet were a pair of black slippers. As the tremors stopped Hisui opened her eyes, her now obsidian orbs almost had a soulless look to them. She looked at Kagome and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm alright now."

Kagome smiled and helped her off of the ground.

"Hey shrimp!" Kuwabara called as he walked into the kitchen. "Stop slacking we've got work to d- AH!" Kuwabara screamed pointing at Hisui! "IT'S DEATH!"

Yuusuke walked in behind him and smacked him in the back of the head. "You dumbass! You see the REAL grim reaper almost every day!" he walked up to Hisui, who had a hurt look on her face. "Don't worry kid, he's just an idiot."

"I am not! Pale skin! Soulless eyes! She's death I tell you!"

"Shut it monkey!" He gave Hisui a smile. "You don't look like death, you're just as cute as ever." He ruffled her hair before rummaging the fridge. He pulled out a carton of orange juice and caught sight of the blueberry pancakes. "Pancakes, yum!" he made himself a plate.

Kuwabara inched closer to Hisui until he was eventually right next to her. He peered down at her from his towering height. The little girl shifted uncomfortably. He bent over for a closer look and she stepped backwards.

"Are you sure she's not death?"

"Back off." Hiei growled from behind her.

Kuwabara stepped away and grunted. "Whatever shorty. Koenma has a new mission for us so stop slacking and get your short ass moving!"

"Don't cuss in front of Hisui!" Kagome growled pulling the little girl back to the counter to finish her food.

As Hisui sat back up on the chair she looked at Hiei forlornly. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Yuusuke said with a mouthful of pancakes. "But don't worry kid, we'll be back in a few days."

"A few days?" Kagome asked. "You mean we're stuck here alone for a couple days with those bas- uh jerks?"

"I'm sorry Kagome but it's our job, we have to go."

"Yeah but you know what they'll do given half the chance! We-"

"Y-You'll be back, right?" Hisui sniffled. "Right? You're not going to leave and not come back?"

"Hn, you doubt my strength?" Hiei asked.

"N-no!"

"Then you doubt my character?"

"Of course not!"

"Hn…. Friends do not abandon each other…" That said, Hiei began to leave the room.

"B-but Hikaru-Nii-san left… and he never came back." Hisui's words stopped him. He returned to her side and placed a hand on her head.

"I will return in a few days." Hisui nodded and gave him a small smile as he left the room.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara followed suit as the group gathered in Koenma's office.

"Ah, good! You're all here. Now, you will be rounding up a few stray demons who managed to get through into the human realm. They've scattered all across Japan, there is a total of twelve, and they need to be dealt with as soon as possible."

"Alright let's get going! If we split up we'll be back in no time." Yuusuke nodded.

"Wait… no arguments? No complaining? No glares? What's going on here?" Koenma eyed them suspiciously.

"Well the longer the complain the longer it'll take to get this thing done! Besides," He gave a quick smirk to Hiei before walking out of the room, "There's a promise that needs keeping."

Hiei glared at the detectives retreating back before aiming it at Koenma. "You will not touch them while we are gone, otherwise, your blood will spill." After receiving Koenma's fearful nod, he followed the others outside.

Outside of the office Kagome and Hisui were saying their goodbyes to the others. Yuusuke hugged his little sister tightly before ruffling the little girl's silver tresses. Kurama bowed politely to both of them and Kuwabara simply stood and eyed Hisui suspiciously. When Hiei came out Hisui approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist as that was as far as she could reach, she buried her face into his side.

"Don't take too long." Came the muffled request before she pulled away and returned to Kagome's side.

"The little lady's gotten quite attached to you in such a short time." Kurama mused.

"Hn." Hiei nodded at Hisui and caught Kagome's gaze. They exchanged a silent agreement. She would protect the little girl from the others, and he would return as quickly as he could.

'_Don't get yourself killed!' _She thought playfully knowing that he was listening.

He rolled his eyes, an act only witnessed by her, and walked through the portal Botan had created.

Once they were gone Kagome kneeled down to Hisui's level and smiled. "They'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, how about you and I have a little girl time?"

Hisui nodded and smiled. "I'd like that." She whispered.

Kagome took the little girl's hand and they headed back to the room they'd slept in. Once they entered the room Kagome placed a barrier around it. "Just in case." She winked at the little girl.

~Three Days Later~

Hiei sliced through yet another demon, demon number twelve to be exact. He had finished off his three two days ago, Kuwabara's three the day before, and was now finishing off Yuusuke's last demon. The others simply watched by the sidelines as he landed and sheathed his sword.

"You know, I could have taken care of him, I did take care of the other two no problem." Yuusuke smirked as Hiei glared at him. "Oh well, no use crying over spilled demon guts." He opened up his communicator. "Let's get back to the girls then."

~Koenma's Office~

Koenma looked up as the portal appeared in his office. Yuusuke and the others walked into the room. As soon as Hiei was through the portal he began walking out of the office.

"Hold on just a minute Hiei! You need to report in about your mission!" Koenma called.

"Hn, the detective will fill you in."

"Yeah he basically killed most of them in a hurry." Yuusuke laughed.

"Hiei you can't just-" He was cut short as the doors flung open and a silver blur collided into Hiei.

"Welcome back!" Hisui smiled up at him. He nodded and patted her head.

Tora ran into the room mewling before curling around Hisui's ankles.

Kagome came into the room a few moments later.

"Geez! Don't just disappear on me Hisui! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Hisui whispered.

"It's alright." Kagome smiled and gave Yuusuke a hug. "Welcome back Nii-chan!"

"Can I PLEASE get a FULL report on the MISSION?!" Koenma yelled.

"Alright! Keep your diaper on!" Yuusuke growled. "Let's get this over with." He sat down on one of the couches in the office and the team followed suit.

"I'll go make you guys something to eat." Kagome said walking out of the room.

Hisui glanced back and forth between Kagome and Hiei as she picked up Tora. She edged closer to where Hiei sat and climbing into his lap. The others stared at them incredulously; A cold murderous demon like Hiei did not like others touching him, let alone sit in his lap. Their stares were making Hisui nervous. She bit her lip and curled into a ball around Tora. Noticing her nervousness Hiei glared at the others, daring them to say anything, then turned his glare onto Koenma. "What are we waiting for?"

"Oh! O-of course! Yuusuke, why don't you start?"

~AN~

Alright! I know it's short but I have all my other stories that I want to go through and update. Once I do that I'll be sure to write a much longer chapter for Forbidden Roses alright?


	18. A Little Talk a Little Walk

It's been a while, I know, but a lot of complications came up and I'm typing on a laptop that doesn't type 9,o,l, and . and have had to switch between the on screen keyboard and the regular keyboard and it's driving me insane.

Here's the next chapter of Forbidden Roses

~Forbidden Roses~

"No!"

"Hn, I did not ask for permission."

"No! You cannot let them run around the human realm! It's too dangerous! _They're _ too dangerous!" Koenma yelled.

"You are more of a danger to them than they are to the ningen." Hiei glared.

"Hiei," Kurama entered the room, "While I do agree the spirit world isn't the, ahem, _safest_ choice, but it do you really think it's safer for the girls to be in the ningen realm? It is, after all, where they were abducted in the first place is it not?"

Hiei hesitated.

"I realize that you are wary of Koenma and his… healers… around Kagome and Hisui, but Koenma is not about to allow them to be taken away by Kaze. Considering this, it is better for them to be here, where we can all ensure that Kaze doesn't lay a hand on them."

"Hn, fine, they will stay here until Kaze is dealt with." Hiei snapped before leaving the room.

He found Kagome in the hallway outside of Hisui's room.

"Hey," Kagome smiled at him.

Hiei nodded at her, glancing at the door.

"She's fast asleep." She stepped away from the door. "Would you like to take a walk?"

Hiei turned his gaze back to Kagome and after a moment, he nodded.

As they walked back past the office once more he shot a glance at Kurama, who nodded and headed back towards Hisui's room.

"Sooooooo," Kagome started, "what's your story?"

Hiei gave her a blank look and she sighed.

"Look, I know you're not much of a talker, but I thought that," she bit her lip.

"Hn, thought what?" Hiei's brow raised.

"Well, I thought that since Hisui's so attached to us, we should at least be friends," Kagome's cheeks reddened a bit.

Hiei watched her expression for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I have no…. objections."

Kagome's expression lightened. "Alright then!" she stepped through the terrace to the small garden area and sat down on a nearby bench. Hiei leaned against a nearby column and watched her closely. Kagome sighed, "How about I start first? Is there anything you'd like to know about me?"

"Hn,"

"For someone who has no objections to talking you sure don't seem to want to talk." Kagome snorted.

Hiei smirked at her. She sighed and gave him a smile of her own.

"Well then I guess I'll just ramble for a bit." Hiei nodded his approval before staring off into the distance, the only sign that his attention was on her was the occasional nod and the flicker of his gaze on her when a subject piqued his interest.

"So?"

His gaze found hers again.

"What?"

"Ya gotta give me something here!" Kagome huffed.

"Hn, and what do you suggest I give?"

"Well, how about family? Do you have any?"

"I have… a sister."

"Really? What's she like? What's her name? How come she's not hanging around with the rest of the gang?"

Hiei gave her a small glare and she smiled sheepishly.

"She is a kind, naïve girl, she has lived a sheltered life. Her name is Yukina, and she does not "hang" with the rest of the gang because she does not know that I am her older brother. Not that I would allow her to keep such company as those fools either way." He scoffed.

"But why doesn't she know that you're her brother?"

"Yukina is fortunate enough to be able to hide her forbidden heritage, even from herself it seems. I would not take what little love she receives away from her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kagome looked away.

"You have no reason to be, you are the same as I am."

"Yes, but I don't even remember it, and I wasn't born that way, despite the tragedy of being separated from Yuusuke and my birth mother, I had a happy childhood." Kagome looked back at Hiei.

"You've been treated badly your whole life, I can sense it."

Hiei looked at her, "The day I was born, I was thrown from a cliff and left to die, no forbidden child has it easy. Not even my sister, who my mother had kept."

"I'm sorry."

"Only weaklings apologize," he said as he pushed away from the column and walked away.

Kagome stood and chased after him.

"Have I angered you?" she asked.

"No."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"It's getting dark."

Kagome looked out of a window as they passed by. True enough the sky was darkening. They must have talked for at least three hours, or rather, she had been talking for hours, and Hiei had mostly just listened.

"So it is," she murmured. "well, it was nice talking to you."

"Hn, did I say the conversation is over?"

"Huh?"

"It is not wise to be outside during the dark in the Rekai, there are beings even more dangerous than the fools inside these walls."

"Hm, I never even thought about what was beyond these walls." She caught a glimpse of something flash past a window. "I guess I've been distracted lately with everything that's been going on. Are they really that dangerous?"

"In every realm there are predators and prey. In a realm full of spirits, do you think it is wise to underestimate their predators? One that feeds upon spirits is not one the living wishes to meet."

"You know, you talk weird…" Hiei glared at her. "What? I never said I didn't like it… it's kinda hot." She reddened under his gaze and looked ahead of them. "Oh! Sweety what're you doing out of bed?"

Hiei followed her gaze. Hisui was shuffling around the hallway outside of her door.

"I can't find Tora. He disappeared." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Mr. Kurama went looking for him but I couldn't go back to sleep."

Hiei nudged her towards her bedroom door. "Go, I will bring the cub back."

Kagome took the sleepy girl's hand and led her back to bed. She smiled back at him before closing the door behind them.

Hiei headed down the hallway. He found Kurama searching on hands and knees for the tiny cub in a room three doors down from Hisui's. Hiei continued on his way, not bothering to hail the fox as he passed.

'_Where are you cub?'_ Hiei called.

'_**Kanshisha?'**_

'_Where are you?'_

'_**With him.'**_

'_With who?'_

A mental image flashed and Hiei stopped in his tracks. It wasn't possible, how could it? He couldn't be here.

'_Hikaru?'_

~AN~

AAAAAAAAAND DONE! I know it's short

So, I'm glad I finally made some progress on the Kagome and Hiei aspect of the story, it is, after all, a Kagome and Hiei pairing. I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit. Thanks for reading!

~Kagz~


	19. Hikaru's Return

Hello! I apologize for the lack of updates, to be honest I had no clue what to do with this story for the longest time. I didn't know where I wanted to take it, but I got an idea now.

WARNING! THIS IS AN ITTY BITTY CHAPTER! Why? Because like I said before I had no idea where to take this chapter. Don't worry, Next update will be in four days at the MOST.

~Forbidden Roses~

Hiei tensed, something wasn't right.

'_Tell me where you are cub.'_ Hiei urged.

He received another mental image.

The Kitchen.

Hiei sped towards the room.

Sure enough, there was a boy in the room, and he was exactly the same as the vision of the boy in Hiusi's mind.

"Hikaru."

The boy regarded him with a blank stare.

"How did you get here?" Hiei asked.

Hikaru didn't answer him…

" . .Here." Hiei growled. Something wasn't right.

For a small, almost imperceptible, moment, the boy's blank expression broke. His face was broken and terrified, his trembling lips mouthing 'Hisui' before his blank expression returned.

"Hiei did you find-oh!" Hiei tensed as Kagome entered the room. "Aren't you Hikaru?! You are aren't you?" Kagome asked excitedly, stepping forward.

Hiei stopped her, momentarily distracted by Kagome's entrance.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kagome asked.

"Look at the boy, something isn't right here."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Why isn't he moving? He hasn't spoken, or moved, except for…" Hiei stopped. "Kagome…. Where is Hisui?"

"She fell asleep in her room, I came to see what was taking so long…."

"Go back."

"What?"

"Go back to Hisui!" Hiei hissed.

Kagome rushed out of the kitchen.

"Hikaru-" Hiei began.

"HIEI!" Kagome screamed. "HIEI SHE'S GONE!"

"Where is she?" Hiei snarled at Hikaru.

He didn't answer.

Hiei rushed towards the boy, reaching a hand out, but it passed through the boy.

As the vision faded, the boy's expression changed again.

'Hisui' the boys soundless the last thing he saw as the vision disappeared.

"Hiei I can't find Hisui anywhere!" Kagome rushed into the kitchen.

"It was a distraction." Hiei growled.

"What?"

"That bastard used an illusion as a distraction. He took Hisui."

"No… no!" Kagome shook her head, panicking.

"Kagome! What's all the yelling for?" Yuusuke asked.

"Kaze…. Kaze took Hisui!"

~Elsewhere~

"Why so down Hikaru? I would think you'd be happy to be reunited with our little hime."

Hikaru didn't answer him. He held Hisui's unconscious body tighter.

"You should be grateful. I'm allowing you to return by your sister's side."

Hikaru's eyes widened, his gaze falling on Kaze.

"R-really?"

Kaze smirked, "Of course dear boy, You, myself, and our little Hime shall never part again.

Hikaru shivered at the man's words and pulled his sister closer.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Hisui shuddered as she began another transformation. Her hair grew long and curly, changing into a light brown, her tips and the strips framing her face turned a dark green. Her skin tanned, her clothes turned into dress, the top of the dress was a corset like bodice that looked as if it were made out of bark, the skirt of her dress was made out of leaves giving it a ruffled look that went down to her bare feet. A thorny vine wrapped around her right arm. A rose bloomed on her forehead.

Hikaru had seen this form before, he knew that if his precious little sister opened her eyes, they'd be hazel with a few emerald specks and her pupils brown. He knew that if he turned her around there'd be a lotus on the back of her neck.

"I'm so sorry," Hikaru whispered.

"Stop moping boy, we've got a ways to go still." Kaze barked.

Hikaru nodded and stood, following his master through the darkened woods of the Makai.

~Koenma's office~

"WHAT?!" Koenma screeched. "This is bad, this is really bad!" Koenma muttered to himself.

"No shit Sherlock!" Yusuke growled. "We don't have time for this! Get Botan!"

"Why would I do that?" Koenma asked.

"Because we're going to look for her!" Kagome answered.

~Kagz~

Like I said, short chappy… but if I don't update in the next four days then message me like crazy, im not kidding! And I'll update and post the next chapter.


End file.
